NarutoBleachMon Tensei
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Sequel. When chunin from villages mysteriously vanish, Tsunade hires Ash and Suì-Fēng to investigate these disappearances. GeniusShipper very likely. Rated for Violence and some language. POKEMONxNARUTOxBLEACH
1. Tensei 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pokémon or Bleach.  
>Summary: When chunin begin disappearing throughout the Ninja World, Tsunade hires Ash and Soi Fon to help investigate the mysterious disappearances.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>NarutoBleachMon Tensei<strong>_

* * *

><p>A village. Camouflaged by a huge forest reside a quaint little village. It's fitted with it's very own Mt. Rushmore. Okay, those faces didn't contain presidents. Faces of four men watched the little town as residents lived normal lives and children practice roof-to-roof jumping. Someone wanna tell them it's not really safe to do that. Sure it's not raining but the principal of the matter. At a tall structure, a voluptuous blond woman in a green robe was working on documents. Mounds and mounds of documents. She was also becoming arguably frustrated. It was about to get worse as another woman came in with another stack of documents. The raven-haired female was in a black robe and was accompanied by a piglet wrapped in a tiny red robe. "Lady Tsunade!" she called out. Seeing the new stack in the new woman's arms, she sighed a fluster. "I know, I know! But what can I do?" Tell whoever was sending those documents to stop?<p>

"None of it's your fault," Tsunade mumbled. "There's just so much about these missing chunin from other villages, why do they think we have the supplies here?" Missing chunin? Connecting the docs and the numerous disappearances, there was a mystery right off the bat.

"It's possibly due to the fact that we haven't sent a single ninja out into the field since the news spread. No one's blaming _you_ for protecting the kids in Konohagakure." Talk about backed into a corner. Tsunade looked more berated than she wanted to deny appearing. That's when she had a bit of a brainstorm.

"Shizune, I've been thinking about joint connections...and getting him to help out." Him? Shizune had a pretty good guess on who Tsunade's referring to.

"It's gonna take more than him and I don't think they'll be enough to handle all these vanishings." Tsunade figured Shizune was off...but did have a feeling on who was there.

"You do know that he's overhearing us, right?" The raven-haired had little to study from. Tsunade snagged a throwing knife and chucked it at a corner of a tile of her ceiling. The knife embedded into the tile and started to crack. That's when the tile gave way to the damage and weight of a blond male in an orange bodysuit. CRASH! Had a nice fall? The spiky blond male clutched his back in pain.

"Gah!" he cringed. "How...how did you know? I stayed as quiet as possible!"

"You keep forgetting that I sense you wherever you go or come. You keep underestimating the perks of Hokage, Naruto." Naruto whimpered, more out the pain from the fall than Tsunade's ridicule. That's when a pitch black butterfly entered the room and fluttered to Tsunade who allowed it to land on a finger. "A Hell Butterfly. Messengers of the Soul Reapers. So, what's one of you doing here?" Hardly any noise or movement was attempted from the Hell Butterfly. "Wonderful. You can bring him in." The Hell Butterfly fluttered back wince in came, passing by Naruto and Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade, what's going on?" she wondered. "You said the butterfly was a messenger of Soul Reapers." Naruto's blue eyes widened. He had a hunch about the visiting insect.

"Timeout, Grandma!" he voiced. "Are you saying that a Soul Reaper's visiting us?" On cue, a knock.

"Come in!" Tsunade welcomed. The door opened to reveal a dusty blond in a filthy green robe and a green/white striped bucket hat.

"Hokage Tsunade, you look ravishingly beautiful today," he opened with a flirt. "Ever since I heard about your from a younger girl, I had to see you for myself. Of course, I'm not too comfortable with using a Jigokuchō." Naruto became skeptic hearing the dusty blond lip that.

"So why use one if you didn't like to use it?" he questioned. The dusty blond adjusted his hat in some shame.

"It may sound funny but I forgot why." He possibly didn't remember the feeling. Naruto nearly plopped onto his face in dismay. "So, what does the lovely leader of this fine town want from the Soul Society?" Tsunade shot a look at the piles and piles of documents strewn across the desk.

"You see, I've been getting requests from other villages to investigate mysterious disappearances of chunin," she explained. "After the first few docs, I knew that this was serious and had disbanded current missions to return the kids here for safety. Call it woman's intuition but whatever is capturing these kids isn't human." The dusty blond listened intently to the details. Still, he felt something was amiss as to why he was sent if the matter was rather within the personal confines.

"It does sound rather surreal. However, the Soul Society isn't an escort service to use for your pleasure. On a side note, it doesn't sound like there's really any need to have a Soul Reaper here." Perhaps Tsunade's leaving out some extra information.

"Perhaps. However, there's a boy that I'm interested in...I mean the one who kissed Hinata." Now Naruto became rather heightened of the issue. Kissing Hinata? That's when he had a flashback to something he may have said before.

"_You know, if there's a way I could bring you to my world, I'd totally introduce you to Sakura," _he remembered._ "Heck, you could pass off as an old mate of mine, Sauske." _His words were now haunting him. There was a certain someone Naruto invited. Was he ever regretting it. "HIM!"

"It's pretty easy to understand, Naruto. We can use him as bait to lure that thing out and rescue the chunin." That's when it became crystal clear for the dusty blond on what was needed to be done.

"Because the Soul Society goes to any dimension, you want to go to that world to get him, right?" he figured. "I could talk to some of my supervisors but I highly doubt it'll pass." Tsunade decided to play a little ploy.

"You are a shopkeeper, aren't you, Kisuke Urahara? Don't think of it as asking the Soul Society for help locating Ash Ketchum. I'm merely making an order for his supply." That sounded pretty creepy the way she spoke about it. Urahara felt compiled to accept her request while Naruto looked a bit freaked.

"Somehow, I don't like where this is going," he murmured. Let's change the scene if only to give Naruto room to regain comfort. In an open field somewhere far distant from Tsunade's office was a green-haired female in a loose light green shirt and running with a tiny blue lion cub. It had black fur on it's rear, back legs and tail with a yellow tip.

"Come on, Shinx!" she encouraged. "If we're gonna face tough trainers, we need to be tough!" Shinx began to improve it's running stride from it's owner's motivation. They were about to reach a little town.

"Angie!" a female voice called out. The girl and cub stopped and turned to see a raven-haired female in a grayish school uniform. A tuff of her hair hung in front of her face.

"Hey, Rukia!" Angie and Shinx dashed over to meet with a friend. "How's it been?"

"Rough, let me tell you. It's pretty hard when dealing with the Arrancar." After a huff of a chuckle, she was ready to continue. "But that's not the reason why I'm here. Urahara had asked me to pick you and Ash up for a mission." A mission...with Ash. It meant traveling with him. Angie had excitement but suddenly she shot her head aside, concerning Shinx. "What's wrong?" She lost any kind of enjoyment she had.

"You can take him. I'm not going." Rukia was a bit stunned. Here was a chance to be with the Ash and Angie blew it off.

"But why? You and Ash were with each other when-"

"I'm useless!" Rukia and Shinx were taken aback from that shout. "I'm just a girl. I'm weak. I don't have Aura or Kidō or whatever! All I am is a trainer to and only to Shinx...to my Pokémon. All I'll be, wherever you and Ash are going, is excess baggage if I join." Rukia and Shinx felt hurt. Despite not knowing what the mission was, Angie turned down the offer. Maybe she knew what to expect with Ash going on one of these missions. "Besides, you won't find Ash around Sinnoh. He's already home...in Pallet." Watching Angie walk off made Rukia feel helpless. She knelt down and petted the Pokémon for comfort.

"I guess the stress of the Seiretei from the previous trip is still peaked." Shinx whimpered. That's when Rukia wondered about where Ash was suppose to be. "Pallet. Not in Sinnoh. Where could Ash be?" That's when Shinx barked to the sky. An orange dragon with it's tail inflamed in the air heard the barking and landed to meet it. The horns also had pink ribbons. Off stepped a green-haired female in some spiky red armor.

"Hey, that's a nice Shinx you got there," she complimented. Rukia knew it wasn't _her_ Shinx.

"Thanks but it's not mine. Anyway, do you know where Pallet is? I'm looking for an Ash Ketchum." The green-haired woman seemed to know who she's referring to.

"I'll do one better. Charla and I can give you a lift there." Rukia smiled, appreciating the ride.

"Thanks." She made her way to Charla when Shinx's whine alerted her. Rukia noticed that Shinx wanted to come along. "I'm sorry, little guy. You need to be by Angie. She needs your attention." Shinx barked once more before dashing off to be back with Angie. Rukia boarded Charla before it took flight. As the trio traveled south, the new woman was curious as to why Rukia wanted to see Ash.

"So, why are you interested in meeting Ash? I heard he came home after finishing in the Top Four of the Lilly of the Valley Conference?" Top Four? That's impressive!

"I have a mission for him. He helped me and my friends with some big problems." The green-haired giggled a little.

"That's Ash in a nutshell. He introduced his Charizard to the valley I protect. The name's Liza."

"Rukia Kuchiki."

"It's a pleasure to run into you." Soon enough, land was under the three. "We've reached Kanto! Shouldn't be too long before we reach Pallet!" They flew until they heard hooves of a herd of bulls. Rukia looked down, eying at least two dozen brown bulls. "The sound of Ash's herd of Tauros must mean we've arrived in Pallet Town." There were all sorts of Pokémon below them. The three floated over the Pokémon and landed by the town limits. "Wish I could help you more but I know some Charizard get pretty livid without food."

"That's alright. I've got a good sense of where to go." With that, Liza and Charla flew off, leaving Rukia to fend for herself. She entered town, realizing she was getting lost. However, she was just feet from her target. And he spotted her.

"Rukia?" a boy shouted. Rukia heard her name and turned to a raven-haired boy peering from the second story of a white house. Rukia huffed a snicker, surprised how close she really was to her mission.

"There you are! I had a feeling I was close!" Close but now Rukia had to fulfill her duty as messenger. How will Ash react to this new mission and Angie's refusal?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	2. Tensei 2

Rukia had found Ash. She also found Angie but she didn't want to go on this new mission on request of Tsunade. With ninja students from other villages disappearing, Tsunade used connections which linked to Urahara. She persuaded Urahara in a sense of him being a salesman and not a Soul Reaper to retrieve Ash. Rukia was sent to get Ash but first confronted Angie. Citing that she was nowhere near as powerful as Naruto and Ash, Angie refused to get attached to this new case. Thus, Ash was the only other participant outside of the Soul Society or the Ninja World...and he would be found in Pallet Town. Ash entered the living room with cups of tea, one for Rukia as she was comfortable with a yellow mouse which bore a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. "Thanks, Ash," she praised before slurping on the tea.

"It's not the same from my mom's Oran Berry tea," he admitted, saying he was not as skill in making tea than his mother. Ash decided on wondering what business Rukia had in coming here. "So, what does the 13-Court Squad want with me, this time? It can't be about what Naruto did when we were captured by that squad captain, right?" Rukia shook her head softly in denial.

"Not quite. You're needed but not by Yamamoto." In a sense, Ash had been requested but not by those he got familiar with. "Actually, the request came from the Hokage of Konohagakure, or the Hidden Leaf Village." That made Ash remember the name of the Village.

"That's the home of Naruto and Hinata, right?"

"Yeah. Here's the back story. There have been a rash of chunin disappearances from surrounding villages. So much so that the Hokage had pulled the chunin from their missions for safety purposes. In doing so, other village leaders protest the Hokage's decision of failure to provide assistance, even sending out Naruto and Hinata." This was some information Ash was receiving.

"It sounds chilling but what does it have to do with me?" Be patient, Ash. She's getting there.

"Urahara didn't fill me in on why the Hokage needs you. I'm sure that he can provide the necessary equipment for you and Pikachu. And before you ask, Angie has chosen not to join this time around." Ash and the mouse were a little surprised to hear that Angie wasn't going to join in this go-around.

("Why not?") Pikachu squeaked.

"She stated that she doesn't have anything like the chakra, Kidō or aura. She said herself that she's was useless and considered excess baggage." Disappointment defaced Ash. Finally, he realized why Angie opted to stay at home.

"Well, when you think about before, we were all forced into the Soul Society," he summarized. "That meant we all had to work together regardless of what we had and lacked. I believe this time, she had an option of joining or not. Still, I kinda wish she did come as moral support." He understood Angie's choice.

"Even if you do call her, she won't change her mind." Yeah, let's not waste her time. Ash stood up, ready for Tsunade's request.

"If the Hokage's calling for me, I might as well accept the mission." Rukia felt her mission was complete. Suddenly, a knock on the door. Maybe Angie had a change of heart. Ash opened the door which revealed a pink-haired girl in a cute schoolgirl uniform...somewhat like Rukia's, only ivory instead of grey.

"Yay, I found you!" she cheered. Ash was a bit startled with the new girl.

"Yachiru, what are you doing here?" he gasped. Yachiru handed a letter to Ash. Wonder what's on it?

ASH- RECEIVING THE MISSION NOTICE FROM HOKAGE TSUNADE, IT WOULD BE BEST FOR YOU AND ANGIE TO COME VISIT THE 13-COURT SQUAD TO FURTHER PREPARE FOR THE TREK. - HEAD GENERAL YAMAMOTO.

Yamamoto wanted to see him? "I wanted Kenny to join me but the head general said it wasn't really needed," Yachiru exclaimed. "Besides, he's still heated after Ichigo." Well, if the head general wanted Ash, he might as well go. Rukia and Pikachu joined Ash in seeing the letter. There was one thing Ash could say in understanding.

"Lead the way, Yachiru," he answered. The group left the home and found a way to a new village which looked like a maze of apartment complexes connected together. There was one place where the setting in this environment where Ash and Rukia entered. In the room were 13 people in black and white feudal garbs. Six filed each side while an old bald man with a long white beard in front. Ash stood in the middle of the 12 while facing the old man. The old man opened his eyes to see Ash.

"Ash, thank you for joining us," he greeted. "Where's Angie? Was she not with you?" Ash was willing to answer the concern.

"She refused to join me this time," he replied. The old man didn't reply but another man wearing a flower-print robe over his feudal garb and a weird straw hat seemed disappointed.

"You mean she didn't come like before?" he wondered. "That's a shame. She's nice, unlike that blond who did extensive damage to the prison chambers. Nanao tallied the cost for the repairs." Ouch! Ash remembered that time when Naruto helped him and whoever else escape.

"That is enough blame, Captain Kyōraku," the old man in front warned. Kyōraku tilted the hat to hide his face. "Your friend has optioned not to assist you in this mission in the new ninja world. I am not going to force those issues on your friend and whatever the reason is none of my concern. On a side note, I do apologize about some of the captains considering the events from that time. Most of us Soul Reapers do not trust Ryoka and even substitutes like Ichigo Kurosaki." Ash knew the risks but tried his best not to be fearful. Another captain with a face that had an eye-patch over his right eye and his raven-hair spiked wildly turned to the old man.

"Look, it's fun to go down memory lane but if this is a loose Hollow, why not just send one of us to take care of it?" he questioned. The old man shot a look at the big man, knowing better.

"That's a rush to judgment, Captain Zaraki. From all we know, it could be one of the creatures from his world. Going into action would result in disastrous outcomes." Zaraki snarled at the old man's denial to simply charge at the problem. "I have only limited information about the mystery that Lady Tsunade has requested you to get involved in. I suppose the 13th Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's sister presented details, did she?" Ash bobbed, knowing now about the man with raven hair who wore a white zig-zag decoration in his hair. That's Rukia's brother. Rukia hung out in the back with Pikachu, wondering if this was worth it. That's when a raven-haired female turned to the old man.

"Head General Yamamoto," she spoke with her hair in white wraps making long pigtails tucked from the back of the neck. "This is the ninja world that's being investigated, correct?" Yamamoto turned to the new speaker.

"That is correct, Captain Suì-Fēng. Something the 2nd Division would be comfortable environment wise." Suì-Fēng stepped from her post and stood by Ash. Wait a second...did EVERY female Soul Reaper want a piece of Ash Ketchum?

"By your permission, I will accompany Ash in the ninja world." Ash gulped. In a sense, Suì-Fēng was replacing Angie. "As you've pointed out, I want to use this field of work to enhance my skills." Yamamoto was now eating his own words. Suì-Fēng had high interests about this world.

"Very well. I will grant your request. Ash, have you any objection to Suì-Fēng on this mysterious trek?" Ash had a couple seconds to ponder if Suì-Fēng as company was a good move. He thought it couldn't hurt.

"No, it would actually be an honor to work alongside the captain," he responded. Yamamoto seemed satisfied with this team of Ash and Suì-Fēng.

"Then it is settled. Ash, Suì-Fēng, I entrust that you'll find out the cause of these vanishings and return the lands to normal." Pikachu felt confident that Ash could solve the caper in the ninja world. "Ash, go with Captain Kurotsuchi to Division 12 for your equipment necessary for this mission." Division 12 must be a weapons department. He looked to where Yamamoto pointed to. There was a blue-haired man with a black face but white paint around the cheeks and wearing a purple neck warmer. He also appeared to be wearing a gold piece of headgear which shielded his ears and gave him a unique beard. That's Captain Kurotsuchi?

("I'd feel more comfortable with the woman right there,") he sighed and pointed to the woman who was taller than Suì-Fēng with longer hair that was braided and shown in the front.

"Captain Unohana resides with the 4th Division which runs medicine," Rukia whispered. "But I understand how you feel." After Yamamoto's words, the captains were dismissed and Ash and Suì-Fēng followed Kurotsuchi. Unohana got to Rukia and Pikachu, fascinated with the mouse.

"I take it that's Ash's mouse?" she guessed. Rukia gulped, slightly panicked. Pikachu confirmed Unohana's suspicions. "I see. I would like to give you a thorough examination before you go with Captain Suì-Fēng and Ash to the ninja world." A checkup didn't sound so bad. Pikachu jumped onto the captain's shoulder before going to get examined. Ash and Suì-Fēng followed behind Kurotsuchi with a ponder about why the 2nd Division captain desired to journey with the Pallet Town trainer.

"I have to say that this is a first for you, Captain Suì-Fēng," Kurotsuchi awed through the yellow teeth. "Is it all right if I ask what prompted your decision?" Suì-Fēng dipped her head, slightly shamed.

"I need distance from him," she muttered lowly. Kurotsuchi had a feeling on who.

"Lt. Ōmaeda's pestering you again, huh? I see what you mean." Soon enough, they reached an area where Soul Reapers bowed, greeting their captain and his associated. "How goes the ninja equipment?"

"It's ready to go," one Soul Reaper reported. "Two ninja suits ready!" Apparently, word doesn't get around as fast as other stories go. Angie's not coming! God...!

"We had trainer uniforms for the vice versa, in case it was your world that was in trouble. Remember when we confiscated your tools in the past? Well, we've studied your equipment from the headbands the ninjas wore to the hand-held devices you had. As you can see, we've made perfectly scaled replicas of kunais, paper bombs and blank scrolls." On a table was paper slips, throwing knives, scrolls and blue headbands with carvings of a down-facing tulip on a steel plate. That's different to the print of the leaf Naruto had.

"Captain, I hate to criticize you but this doesn't look like the Hidden Leaf Village's emblem," Ash pointed out. Kurotsuchi wasn't bothered.

"Well, are you ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village?" For a few seconds, it dawned on Ash. He wasn't a ninja, let alone from Konohagakure.

"Point taken." One Soul Reaper brought a ninja outfit to Ash. It was a blue ninja suit with black hems and linens. There were even the same open-toe boots that Naruto wore. Ash entered a dressing room where he traded his clothes for the suit.

"I must say, Suì-Fēng, you're taking a rather unique task in taking a former Ryoka under your wing." Suì-Fēng hissed at this task that she herself requested.

"Don't get the wrong ideas, Captain Kurotsuchi," she spat. "I'm not a babysitter, I'm a Soul Reaper. All he is...is just a boy. I'm not going to act like Lt. Matsumoto and chase a human male." Harsh. Ash stepped out in the new duds. He didn't look to shabby. The fishnet sleeve over his right arm might have been a little off but otherwise, he was ready.

"Might take me a couple days to get use to this," he judged. "Thanks, captain."

"My- _Our_ pleasure," Kurotsuchi snickered. Disgusted with the interaction of the Soul Reapers and the solo Ryoka, Suì-Fēng entered the changing room and outfitted herself in a ninja suit with a face mask that only revealed her eyes. She was in all black. She wrapped the headband around her neck while Ash donned his normally on his head. "Now that you are outfitted, I'll open the gate to the ninja world. One moment." So this was it. In a short matter of time, Ash will have gone from his home in Pallet Town to the Seiretei and to the Ninja World for a reunion with Naruto and Hinata.

"Ash!" Rukia called. Ash and Suì-Fēng turned where Pikachu, now wrapped in a tiny blue robe, jumped onto Ash's shoulder. "Take it easy." Ash nodded before a flash caught everyone. A swirling vortex had opened.

"The gate to the ninja world is opened. Ash, Suì-Fēng...and you, little pet...Godspeed." With that, the trio entered the vortex, exiting the Seiretei. Ash, Pikachu and Suì-Fēng were now on a hill viewing Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. Soon, they're going to receive information about the mysterious missing chunin. This was Ash's first moment in a new world.

"After dealing with the Arancarr, this may be easier for me," she mumbled. Ash didn't hear her as he strolled onto the village. Suì-Fēng stayed close. What awaited them could change their lives.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<br>(I do apologize for any confusion but after a little study, Soi Fon is really named Suì-Fēng.)


	3. Tensei 3

Welcome the the ninja world. Ash and Suì-Fēng were heading into Konohagakure to get the update from the Hokage of this village. However, they and Pikachu weren't alone...and it wasn't another Soul Reaper. One was a female with wavy blood red hair. She wore a white mid-drift shirt with a red 'R' on it, white skirt and black thigh-high boots. One was a male with dampened blue hair. He donned a white uniform with that same red 'R' on it. There was also a dirty white cat with an oval gold coin stuck on it's forehead. "So, the twerp and his Pikachu are heading into that quaint little village," the redhead sneered. "At least the concept will be easy since there's only one Pokémon that we see, our target will be simple." The cat seemed offended.

"Hey, don't I count?" the cat snarled. Whoops! He's a Pokémon too?

"Sorry, Meowth." The blue-haired understood Meowth's brief invisibility.

"I believe Jessie was referring to Pikachu as the only Pokémon to worry about.," he pointed out. Meowth felt better with that detail.

"Thanks, James." Jessie had the look of a scheming person.

"We should learn what the twerp is here for," she plotted. "Then we can plan our trap to snare him and take Pikachu." The other two were giddy about what her strategy was. There's a question that needed to be asked: How did these three get to this world? Apparently, those three weren't alone. There was a tuff of redhead with a blue flower hair clip. Somehow, she seemed familiar. Entering town, Ash and Suì-Fēng studied the townspeople living normal lives while shopping or cleaning, mainly working.

"For the situation on hand, these people appear to take it in stride," Ash observed. "You think the Hokage's doing a bit of damage control?" Suì-Fēng would disagree for one simple reason.

"For there to be damage control, there has to be damage," she explained. "And the only damage is in the ranks of the other villages." Tsunade's recall of her ninjas was complete. "We will get more detail when we reach her office." Fair enough. Ash spotted some kids racing on tiled roofs, almost tempted to attend their fun as well. However, meeting up with Tsunade was their primary task. That's when Suì-Fēng sensed something coming. "Stop, Ash!" Ash froze his feet and just in time as two needles landed inches from where they stood.

"What the-"

"More coming!" More needles rained down. But Ash opted to stand his ground. His body began glowing blue where everything slowed down greatly. Who knew Ash acted like a VCR? He saw the needles spinning counterclockwise from his view. Sure everything was slower...but not Ash who ripped the needles from midair. Soon, his eyes became the clear chocolate color. Ash shook his head, trying to make sense of what just happened. He looked at the needles he caught. Did he do that?

"What was that all about? And what are these needles?" While he was looking at the half-dozen needles, someone other than a rather stunned Suì-Fēng saw him.

"Sauske?" a girl called down. Sauske? Where? "Hey, Sauske! Up here!" We're pretty sure that's not Sauske but Ash looked up to see a blond ponytail girl in a purple midriff and shorts with glee in her eyes. Okay, what's with people not being who they are? First, Angie and now Sauske. The new girl leaped from the tree to the ground to meet up with Ash, not Sauske! "Oh, boy! Is Sakura gonna be jealous that I saw you returning from Itachi-" She suddenly stopped when she realized that she was taller than Ash. She realized that there was a problem. Finally, Ash had to spoil the blond's enjoyment, if it wasn't already spoiled.

"I hate to break it to you but I'm not really Sauske." The blond appeared perplexed. If he wasn't Sauske, who was he?

"I-I was...positive that you were Sauske. I'm pretty sure." Ash would want to share in her sympathy. He did have an idea about how to tell him and this Sauske apart.

"Let me introduce you to someone. Pikachu, come up here!" Pikachu, donning a tiny blue robe provided by the Soul Society, leaped onto Ash's shoulder to meet the new girl.

("Hello, there,") he squeaked. The blond was unsure if she wanted to pet it or just waive to it. She stuck her hand out to let Pikachu sniff it, trying to show that she was friendly.

"I'm sorry. I mean you look a lot like Sauske and ever since his brother captured him..." she proclaimed. Ash understood the girl's misidentification.

"Hey, it's alright. I had a few occasions where I was mistaken for someone's son. I'm Ash Ketchum." Before the blond could introduce herself...

"I thought it was you but I just had to make sure!" voiced...Naruto? Down came a sheet of paper from a nearby building revealed a very sneaky Naruto who spied on the exchange. "I gotta say, those are some nice duds." Ash itched the back of his head in some enjoyment.

"Thanks, Naruto." The blond was a little more upset with Naruto being there than she was in finding out that Ash wasn't Sauske.

"Naruto!" she snapped. "You meant to use me as bait in order to know this kid?" Naruto flinched at the snarl of the blond.

"W-w-well, uh..." he fidgeted as she got closer, forcing Naruto to slowly retreat. "You see, Ino..."

"See WHAT!" Hell hath no fury...and Naruto was finding it out up close and rather personal.

"It wasn't my intention to trick you. I was merely checking to make sure that it was someone I knew. You just showed up and started attacking!" Ino wasn't really buying his excuse.

"Why do I have a hard time believing THAT?" What are the chances that Naruto's spying and the discovery of Ash weren't the only things irritating her?

"That's enough, you two!" Suì-Fēng barged in between them. Naruto and Ino stopped growling at each other and stared at the Soul Reaper who neither knew about. "Look, I understand the difficulty of calming minds during this time of crisis but we did come to see the Hokage." Neither blond had any idea who Suì-Fēng was. Her intentions were crystal clear.

"O...okay..." Naruto looked toward the distance. Did he have somewhere to go?

"Why don't you take them to see Grandma?" Naruto offered. "I gotta go train with Guy today." Ino wasn't pleased.

"You'll find any excuse to keep away from Tsunade." Here we go again! Or not... Oinking noise sounded from a pig. All looked down to see Shizune's piglet. Pikachu hopped down to meet with the piglet in a blanket. Mm. Pigs in a blanket~ Sorry. "Ton-Ton!" The arrival of the pig gave Naruto an idea.

"Why don't we let Ton-Ton take them to Grandma and we can be on our way." This was one decision that Ino wanted to agree on.

"Yeah, I guess so." Ino turned to Ton-Ton for instructions. "Ton-Ton, lead Ash to Tsunade!" Ton-Ton happily squealed and pranced along, making Ash and Suì-Fēng chase. Through the town, villagers gawked as they saw the new arrivals to their home. They soon arrived at the building where we first saw the Hokage.

"So this must be where Tsunade resides," Ash figured. Suì-Fēng thought so as well.

"Let's gather the information necessary before we plan an attack," she instructed. They entered the building where they were greeted to Shizune.

"Welcome, travelers," she greeted. "Have you an audience with Lady Tsunade?" Ton-Ton returned to Shizune's side as Ash stood forth.

"Yeah, she called for me," Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum." The name rang bells to Shizune. It was when Urahara visited.

"You're the one Lady Tsunade requested? Hm... Interesting. Perhaps she can recognize you better than I could." Now her attention was on Suì-Fēng. "And who are you? His company?" Suì-Fēng was a little hesitant to answer.

"I am Suì-Fēng, captain of the 13-Court Squad's 2nd Division and leader of the Stealth Force." Some title for Shizune to accept.

"Oh, boy... Anyway, come this way." They strolled behind Shizune for the silent tour of Tsunade's headquarters. Shizune knocked on the door to Tsunade's office. "Lady Tsunade, Ash Ketchum is here!" Tsunade, at her desk, was a little surprised to hear that Ash made it here safely.

"Send him in!" she called back. Shizune opened the door and allowed the outsiders in. Tsunade had a confused look at Ash. Was that really him? No way could he pass himself as a ninja. Even worse was the appearance of Suì-Fēng. It's only when Pikachu was found that she was sure that this was indeed Ash. "It's been awhile. Trying to blend in with the rest of us?" Ash shyly chuckled but dipped his head. He failed.

"12th Division tried to help," he confessed. Tsunade was rather humored.

"I see. Come here, Pikachu!" Pikachu hopped onto Tsunade's lap who let her pet him. "I do apologized if I removed you from your travels." Ash shook his head in some compassion.

"No need. I just got done with my trip through Sinnoh. Finished in the Top Four." Top Four? Where did he finish? "I lost to a powerful trainer in the Semis who won out easily." That's quite an accomplishment.

"Congrats." That's when she had a good look at Suì-Fēng. "And I see that you handed your captain's status to accompany him, is that right?" Sounded like Tsunade already figured out that Angie wasn't with Ash and grew interest with Suì-Fēng. She sneered a bit.

"I guess I was a little loud, huh?"

"Nope...Hokage's intuition." That's some intuition she's got. Even Suì-Fēng was a bit awe-struck. "Anyway, have a gander at this." Tsunade tossed a pair of scrolls to each newcomer who unrolled them. There were hands full of names on the list and ages, none in the single digits yet none above the age of 16. Also on that list were different symbols from a music note to an hourglass.

"These must be the chunin that were captured." Ash also observed the symbols but recognized something missing.

"No leaves," he murmured. "I take it you took a head count of your villagers?" Tsunade figured that questions relating to the matter would be brought forth.

"I got help with the Jōnin in counting but yes," she confirmed. Despite the fact that no one was missing from here, it didn't comfort the newbies. Suì-Fēng had an idea.

"Do you mind if we take a closer look at a stack of those missing reports, do you?" she requested. This was new for Tsunade. Still, if it meant helping find the missing, crucial information would be necessary.

"Of course." Permission granted, Suì-Fēng snagged one of the taller stacks of documents. Something Tsunade wanted to caution. "I do have an area set up for you to rest in while you're here." Before she could get a room or apartment readied for the two, a knock on the door.

"Lady Tsunade, is everything okay in there?" a female called out. Too high to be Shizune and it didn't sound like Ino.

"Everything's okay, Sakura!" It was about time Ash had a flashback. It was when Angie was still with them.

"_You know, if there's a way I could bring you to my world, I'd totally introduce you to Sakura," _he remembered Naruto's invitation._ "Heck, you could pass off as an old mate of mine, Sauske."_ Wow... First, Naruto had that moment when Tsunade had asked for him. Now, Ash was going to meet her. Way to set the scenario, Naruto!

"We might need a couple extra hands carrying some documents." The door opened and in walked a pink-haired girl in a red Chinese t-shirt/mini-dress hybrid over black shorts. She also wore the same headband as Naruto except she wore it over the crown of her head instead of over the forehead. That's when she eyed Ash, and you know what happens when it hits the fan. The pink-haired couldn't believe her eyes, yet she approached Ash as if...as if...

"S-Sauske?" she stuttered. "You- You're back!" That's when she wrapped Ash in a giant hug. Tears flooded her cheeks, happy that...if only that was Sauske. Tsunade and Suì-Fēng watched on. They hoped the pink-haired girl saw the truth. "Oh, Sauske! You don't know what it's like waiting for you to come back from your brothers! There's so much I wanna tell you!" Ash wasn't sure whether or not he should help clarify. Pikachu wasn't sure whether to help his master or wait for him to suffocate from her.

("You want me to tell her who he really is?") Pikachu asked Suì-Fēng. She should learn soon enough that he's not a long lost special someone.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	4. Tensei 4

Let's go to a different setting altogether. At a school somewhere else, an orange/blond teen man was on the rooftop minding his own business. He wore a white button-down t-shirt and tan dress pants. He seemed bored. He wouldn't be lonely for long. "Hey, Ichigo!" a female called for him. The male spun his head to see a raven-haired teen female approaching him. She wore practically the same shirt but wore a skirt instead of pants.

"Tatsuki!" he replied. "What is it?" She appeared riled about something disturbing her.

"Have you seen Orihime around?" Someone else? "I know she's been hanging out with you ever since you guys went on your adventures." Ichigo was a little stumped about news of a friend missing.

"Can't say I have. She didn't say anything to you about plans?" Tatsuki shook her head in denial. "I doubt Rangiku or Momo would know about where she is but I could ask them. Hell, I'm wondering about Rukia and where she left in a hurry. All she told me was that she got a text from Urahara." Tatsuki began to think that Ichigo would know something about this Urahara.

"Why don't I join you and see if Rukia could help?" It couldn't hurt. It would also be useless.

"What's this about Orihime?" Rukia questioned as she made her appearance. Tatsuki and Ichigo twisted to see the Soul Reaper that got Ash to the Seiretei.

"Rukia, Orihime's gone off somewhere and we don't know where she is!" Rukia had no clue. It was pretty recent so maybe there wasn't enough time to realize the issue.

"I haven't had a chance to rest after running a couple errands for that shopkeeper. Even so, I have no idea where she could be." It was as if Orihime vanished into thin air.

"I'll go ask around if they've seen her." After Tatsuki ran off, Ichigo and Rukia were left alone.

"An errand from Urahara?" he pondered. "Why do I have a feeling he wasn't requesting a delivery?" Ichigo was on the right track. So much so...

"He actually did ask me to deliver someone to the Hokage," Rukia corrected. Ichigo's eyes lit up, remembering the Hokage in question.

"Wh- Who was she asking for?"

"Ash Ketchum. Why?" The name in the request appeared to give Ichigo a calming demeanor. It's a name he could trust. "The Hokage asked Ash to help in a string of disappearances concerning surrounding villages in a fear that the Hidden Leaf Village could be the next target." Even though Ichigo felt rather eased with the selection, something didn't feel comfortable. When Ash visited, Angie was with him.

"Did he go alone or did Angie join?"

"Well, no and no." No, Ash wasn't alone but no, Angie didn't join.

"Who, then? Yoruichi?"

"No but you're close. Try 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng." Now Ichigo was a bit unnerved with the choice of partner aside from Pikachu. Was there something about Suì-Fēng that rang the strawberry blond's alarms.

"I don't like it. Ash never had a real chance to meet with the captains and his curiosity could rub Suì-Fēng the wrong way." The small raven-haired female sensed Ichigo's worry about Suì-Fēng tagging with Ash and it's a safe bet that it wasn't the two going through a meadow, picking flowers, making love...

"Look, I know that you're worried with Suì-Fēng assisting Ash in the investigation but I can assure you that any business between them is objective. Besides, I still remember what Naruto offered Ash if he went to the ninja world." Ichigo remembered the statement like it was yesterday.

"Oh, yeah. The whole Sauske bit. I wanna go and see the progress." Don't worry, Ichigo. That's why the story's shifting back to the ninja world where Sakura was leading Ash, Pikachu and Suì-Fēng to a secure location, all carrying stacks of the documents that were on Tsunade's desk. Sakura was more calm than when she jumped onto Ash, thinking he was Sauske.

"I'm sorry about that, Ash," she apologized. "I...I was certain Sauske came back home." Ash sympathized with Sakura's hopes.

"It's alright, Sakura," he reassured. "Naruto did warn me about that happening. And if you're still thinking about him..." Sakura huffed a smile, acknowledging Ash's words of faith. That's when her mouth flipped.

"I still wonder why he would attack me and leave me for Naruto to find." Ash's eyebrow rose in a question he wanted to ask but didn't believe Sakura would be able to reply. Haunting past, traversing it would unearth consequences she didn't want to relive. Suì-Fēng pondered if maybe there was a rebellious side to Sauske which enabled him to strike down Sakura. She wouldn't be able to ask. "Here we are." This was where Tsunade assigned the trainer and Soul Reaper to work on the documents. Suì-Fēng laid her stack down and opened the door. It was a library. Shelves of books a strewn from one end to another. Perhaps there may be answers within the mystery here.

"Not a bad spot to study into the vanishings," she presumed. "We appreciate your guidance, Miss Haruno." She never cracked a smile, she was all business. Ash placed the stacks onto the tables, including Pikachu's and Suì-Fēng's.

"Hey, all I did was escort you here. If you need anything, let Shizune know. You're also free to tour around the village." That's refreshing to know. With nods from the visitors, Sakura left to attend other duties. A clap from Ash. What for?

"Okay, let's get to work," he said. Ash and Pikachu occupied one table while Suì-Fēng sat on another table. On Ash's table, he read each document, wrote the name and symbol that was by the chunin's name before Pikachu organized piles. Each pile had a different symbol of an hour glass, a star, a music note and so on. Suì-Fēng was only doing Pikachu's job a lot faster. See the symbol, find the pile and put it there. It took Ash and Pikachu twice, maybe three times as long for them to organize their piles than it did Suì-Fēng. Only from Ash's and Pikachu's pile, since Ash was also recording the names, there were about 100 missing reports from quite a few villages. That's a lot of missing people. Adding the piles from Suì-Fēng's stack, there was a total of nearly 200. That's a lot for a simple vanishings case. For Ash, this was overwhelming.

"What's the count at?" Suì-Fēng asked. A collective breath wasn't good.

"Final tally: 189 ninjas in training from nine different villages." Too much for this being a single person.

"That's 21 per village. There's something we're looking over." Like what?

"It's gotta be more than their missions. I could look into each and see if their missions have anything in relation." This idea had Suì-Fēng doubting any useful information.

"I doubt the idea will yield anything else." She seemed sure of herself.

"You've already looked them over?" If so, Suì-Fēng's fast with her eyes and her slender body.

"No, I just feel that the missions are irrelevant to the disappearances. With all these young people missing, there's little doubt that this was organized by several significances." Perhaps Suì-Fēng was onto something.

"A gang?"

"That's one assumption. Of course, if Captain Zaraki is correct, those children would be expired before we were even summoned." That's a scary theory. Figuring into Suì-Fēng's hypothesis, Ash wanted to work on solving this case but there's so little evidence to work with.

"If that's true, we need to work fast...but where do we start? With so many chunin missing and working with the handful of villages..." Suì-Fēng saw the frustration on Ash's face. He wanted to help find all these youngsters so bad but he had no way of finding a starting point. She chose to give Ash a break.

"Go get some fresh air, Ketchum." This was sudden for him. Why would she let him off the clock?

"Are you sure, Suì-Fēng?" The captain nodded to ease the trainer.

"I sense the stress level on you being high. You're still young." And you're not? "I'll work on these documents. Try and enjoy the village while I further investigate." Ash surrendered control to his counterpart. She could find out something faster than he could in the blink of an eye.

"Okay. Take it easy." Ash exited the library and then the headquarters. Perhaps seeing the town might not be such a bad thing. Maybe Suì-Fēng has feelings for him that she doesn't want him to find out. As he and Pikachu toured Konohagakure, a tiff of red hair irked Pikachu to check it out. It wasn't as red as that one uniformed woman, something Ash should be aware of.

("I'll be right back,") the electric mouse Pokémon squeaked before hopping off and searching for that familiar hair. Ash would chase after his mouse but there wasn't anyone within the Hidden Leaf Village that would harm his pal without knowing the consequences. Pikachu swam around all that stood in front of his target. Finally, one peek around a leg and looking up was a teen redhead female with quite a bust, though not as big as Tsunade's but hey, you use what God gives you. Pikachu instantly recognized who it was. ("Orihime!") That's the missing schoolgirl...except that she's wearing all black like Suì-Fēng. She noticed the little mouse and snatched it from the ground to make sure it wasn't trampled.

"Hey, Pikachu!" she greeted while petting him in her arms. "How are you doing?" Thrilled by the way she was scratching behind the ears. "I'm happy to see you, too. Let's go find Ash and talk." Orihime had an idea. "I remember seeing a ramen kiosk not far from here. Let's check it out."

("Good idea!") With Pikachu perched on her shoulder, Orihime began to search for Ash. Still wondering about where his Pokémon had departed to and what Suì-Fēng would find, all Ash would do was wait for either to show up. He sat at...Orihime guessed it...a food kiosk where a chef was ready to take Ash's order.

"You're a new face in the village," he smiled. "What village did you come from and how did you avoid capture like the others?" Ash shrugged his shoulders like he had an answer. "Well, what'll it be? I got some spicy chicken ramen on special." Sounds delicious. Ash opted something else.

"Actually, the deluxe is a little more filling," he requested. The chef bobbed to the order.

"One deluxe, coming right up!" As Ash waited for his food...it wasn't Orihime. Not Suì-Fēng with a report.

"Are you trying to fit in with the rest of Konohagakure?" sounded yet another familiar girl. Ash turned to spot a violet-haired female in a light gray coat and blue slacks. Her eyes were pure gray...but there was no iris or pupil whatsoever. Ash knew her.

"Not quite, Hinata," he admitted. Hinata sat down by Ash. A moment of things to come, perhaps? Ash gave Hinata the lowdown on what had been happening from a previous run-in to now, including Angie's refusal to join in this adventure. Hinata was saddened that Angie didn't come along. It would've been refreshing to learn about her life as of recently.

"I suppose it makes sense. When those Soul Reapers said that she wasn't a threat without her Shinx, it dawned on her that she couldn't do anything than train." Ash agreed before willing to change the subject.

"So how have you and Naruto been doing on your situations?" Hinata fidgeted. That's not good news.

"It's...not going so smooth. We've been so busy honing in our chakra skills with different instructors that our relationship isn't as strong as when I confessed in Ichigo's home after you were knocked out by Grand Fisher." The couple falling apart at the seams? Ash had an idea with the presenting situation.

"But with the village on lock down and no young ninjas on any missions, this would be the perfect time to rekindle that flame." Interesting point from the trainer. Hinata felt comforted from the words of the boy from Pallet Town.

"Yeah...maybe..." Ash wasn't the only one who was supporting Hinata...and she, too, was an outsider.

"Maybe you should do what Ash is advising," spoke Orihime. The other two twisted to see the buxom redhead with Pikachu on her shoulder. "Take advantage of the situation right now because when this clears up, so will your opportunity to stay with him." A valid point but Ash and Hinata were surprised to see her at all. The chef wasn't seeing Orihime's face more than her...other features.

'That's one milkshake I wanna bring to my yard,' he perversely thought.

"Orihime!" Ash and Hinata gasped. Orihime smirked like there was nothing wrong.

"That's me!" she cheered. The glee on her face was an act that she was willing to be here. Here's a question to ask.

"How did you get here?" Ash wondered. Orihime scoffed, expecting such curiosity to come around.

"Well, I was visiting Urahara's shop on an unrelated case when I saw Rukia enter the facility. I was curious so I hid in the corner and heard about the acquirement of you. I figured that if you were going to stop by, Angie would as well. I guess that was a mistake considering you told Renji about wanting to hold onto her forever. Anyway, I used my window of opportunity to sneak into the Seiretei and soon found you with the 13-Court Squad. I heard the details, still disappointed that Angie never joined. My ninja skills were better than I anticipated but that's when I saw three suspicious characters also sneak into the portal created by Captain Kurotsuchi. So I entered in pursuit to see what their objective was." There were others than Orihime who sneaked into the ninja world? A group of Ryoka who want a new place to live? Ash got anxious to know who joined him and Suì-Fēng.

"Do you know who they are?" Orihime remembered the individuals.

"Yeah, there was an adult female with crimson red hair in a style of a tidal wave tilted down 90 degrees. There was an adult male with lightly bleached blue hair and cut like a school boy's, and a white house cat that was able to talk like someone from 1920's New York City." Ash shivered in thought. He knew that there was a trio that fit Orihime's description.

"Team Rocket. I don't know how they found their way through the Seiretei without detection but it means that I need to keep a close eye on Pikachu to make sure they don't take him." Hearing about new visitors, Hinata had a theory that perhaps connected them to the vanishing chunin.

"Could this Team Rocket be the ones kidnapping the chunin?" she theorized. To Ash, not a chance.

"That wouldn't be like Team Rocket to take ninjas in custody. They go after Pokémon regardless if they have a trainer or not. Their targets are rare, powerful and valuable, three traits my Pikachu has." The concern sounded like a gag from the chef. He laughed at the peril of Ash's dilemma.

"What a bunch of morons!" he scoffed. "If they do take Pikachu, how are they gonna get home?" Okay, _not_ Ash's dilemma but Team Rocket's. Ash felt at eased knowing that Team Rocket stupidly trapped themselves in this realm. After the meal with a couple ladies, Shizune found Ash with a choir: find Ash and Suì-Fēng a place to rest... not that Suì-Fēng would want to sleep. Night fell and Suì-Fēng eventually joined Ash in the apartment-like structure, only to leave a note before going back out. She explained in the note that she's stepping out of the village to further investigate via the sites where the chunin disappeared. Ash was given the stacks into the room to see if maybe there were connections within these crimes. It was a vain effort.

"The more I study this, the less I find relationships with who, what and where. There's something missing, I'm sure of it!" Suddenly, a knock on the door. It was late. Ash hoped it wasn't Team Rocket even though he had taken measures to prevent him from capture by allowing Orihime to watch over him. He opened the door.

"Hey, Ash!" Naruto introduced himself. "Looks like Grandma got you and Reaper Girl a place to sleep." News traveled fast.

"She was real generous about the offer. Lemme tell ya, it's been pretty crazy with Team Rocket somewhere out there and Orihime by the ramen stop." Naruto's eyes widened. He remembered Orihime, even pointing out some big...feautres about her in the past.

"She's here? Maybe she's got a crush on you since we came over to their place." Unlikely but the thought couldn't hurt. "Anyway, you got any leads in the mysteries?"

"Nah, nothing concrete. Suì-Fēng's doing a little nighttime study about it." Naruto believed that Ash and Suì-Fēng would've found something useful by now. Still, he didn't want to stick a fork in the two.

"I know you'll find something and save the chunin. Believe it!" Confidence. If Naruto didn't want Ash to give in, Ash shouldn't. However, Ash was about to get more determination...and here she came. No, not Hinata.

"You're up?" Sakura peered. She entered to see the boys. "Are you having any luck with the crime right now?" Ash shook his head in response.

"We're not surrendering yet. We may be here for sometime but we will solve this." Naruto was gleeful to know that he'd be here with Ash for a while, a chance to introduce him to some of his chunin peers.

"That's awesome!" he cheered. "I could show you to the rest of the kids from Ten-Ten to Lee to even Kiba." Ash wasn't here to simply visit. He was here on official business.

"I came here to solve a mass mystery, not become buddies restless to get back out to the field." His own words seem to spark an idea to Ash. A grin shone on his face. "However, we could use some of your friends to help with the investigation." Naruto and Sakura were rather perplexed with this plan. There was an ordinance to protect the village's children within it's limits. Ash was willing to bypass the ordinance.

"Timeout! Are you saying that we should ignore Grandma's warning to stay in the village?" That's not what Ash had in mind.

"Only a handful. Some will be with me and some with Orihime. This way, we can help the captain in finding out who's taking the kids of the other villages." He wanted to gather a few of the ninjas to help, not an entire village. The other two were pretty intrigued with the visitor's ploy.

"There's still time before curfew so I'm gonna ask around to see who can assist us. I'm sure Pervy Sage can help out." He bolted to ask for backup and left Ash with Sakura. She saw Ash no longer as Sauske but as someone who she felt supported about.

"You came up with that plan all by yourself and not with that Reaper, right?" she questioned. Ash wasn't shamed about this.

"As a trainer, planning and strategies are commonplace," he clarified. "Though I don't use it as often as I should." You don't? How in the world did you get a Top Four finish without relying on strategies? Luck?

"Now I know you're nowhere close to Sauske. You're more..." More..? Come on, Sakura! Wrap it up! "Comical, sincere... you've got a great sense of humor. A lot greater than Naruto by a mile. And I...may be enjoying you while you're here." In a flash, Sakura leaned in and pressed hers lips onto Ash's. Hello! Suddenly, both began to glow in a veil of blue.

'Hm! Her kiss is a lot softer than Rukia's or Hinata's...and why am I feeling sadness from her lips?' Ash's mind then realized the blue glow. 'Wait, that's my aura! My aura's scanning her! And she's been hurt since this Sauske struck her down. Pikachu's the most important friend in my life but...she needs attention as well.' This would be a long night for Ash and Sakura. However, Ash's organization may help break grounds to whoever or whatever was taking the chunin. What sinister plot rose that needed almost 200 random children?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	5. Tensei 5

The morning rose over Konohagakure but Ash beat the sun to wake. That or he was still up from Sakura's late kiss. Let's see...case of the missing chunin having little or no connection to one another? Rather expected. Orihime joining Ash and Suì-Fēng in the ninja world and warning them about Team Rocket? Rather unexpected. Sakura giving Ash a kiss? Icing on the cake. He rose from bed, waiting return of news from Suì-Fēng. That's when a knock on the door tripped his alertness. Suì-Fēng with a report? Orihime? Or Sakura? Maybe Team Rocket? "I'm decent!" he told. The door opened and it wasn't any of the mentioned. It was the Hokage herself, Tsunade.

"Good morning, Ash," she greeted. "Have you and Suì-Fēng made any progress?" It was about the missing student ninjas.

"Not really. I've been up all night and marked paths from each group to their suppose destination." Both turned to the hanging map with lines which circle all around the untouched village. "The odd thing that's similar to all of them is that none are directed to here. It's like whoever is taking the chunin want to make sure that this place remains left alone in the corner despite it being in the center of everything." It was an interesting point from the visitor. Tsunade peered at the map, spotting directions crossing into each other but like Ash said, none of the missing were headed toward the Hidden Leaf Village. Interesting to be blunt.

"Upsetting. How are you gonna find the villages' children with all these pieces of inconclusive evidence?" She figured that Ash was stumped. This was the proof. However, Ash came up with a plan thanks in part to last night.

"Funny that you mention it. I was wondering if you could temporarily lift the restrictions on the chunin here to aid in the search." Curious, Tsunade listened to the plan.

"Convince me." How? An hour of intimacy? Proposal to a young female ninja?

"Suì-Fēng and I counted about 200 chunin missing. Add that to the missions and where they intersect, we may find evidence lurking around those parts." An intriguing theory. Tsunade had a hard thought. Could she risk the young ninjas on a trainer's whim? Perhaps there's more that Ash wasn't saying.

"I've noticed that none of the routes used are within a day's walk from the limits. Whoever or whatever is snatching them is a quick fleeter." Ash acknowledged that someone had to be using some sort of transport if only to move and abduct the chunin. "By the way, is it true?" What could she be talking about this time? Could it be about Team Rocket? Orihime? Sakura?

"Depends what you're talking about." Tsunade had to clarify the topic.

"Is there some sort of...heart-to-heart you had with Sakura?" The name reddened Ash's face like an apple. The look had Tsunade chuckling, She had to be making fun of the situation between Ash and the pink-haired girl. "Well, you're never too old...OR too young to experience love." That's true.

"Gosh...I'm not the Romeo type, am I? I mean, I've been getting kissed throughout my adventures, twice on the lips, twice on my left cheek and one to my forehead. I only wonder what I'm doing right compared to Brock." Wait...he's not the romantic? He had to be if he received five smooches.

"Well, it's something alright!" snickered Naruto. Ash and Tsunade turned to the blond hanging from the ceiling upside-down that's grinning from ear-to-ear. If he knows, why not tell them? "But since I haven't met this Brock person, I can't really make a comparison. Heck, maybe Grandma could be next. Like she said, you're never too old or young to experience love, right?" It's one thing to make comparisons but when one in question is present, watch what you say. POW! CRASH! Tsunade decked the loudmouth out of the small apartment-like house and into another with an impression. His body created a wedge of a crack on the house. A still peeved Tsunade couldn't believe the audacity from Naruto.

"I'm not quite sure who's worse," she growled. ""Him or that hermit, Juraiya?" Ash had no idea about the hermit she's murderously snarling at but it was better to try and stave from harm. Therefore, he said nothing. Instead, he thought about it.

'I could be wrong but I think Naruto prefers older women like Tsunade,' he minded. 'In a sense, he's like Brock.' That could also be a reason why his relationship with Hinata was falling apart. Orihime, hearing Naruto's impact on the house, came to check the situation.

"Did I come at a bad time?" she wondered as gravity peeled Naruto from the wall to the dirt. Not you, Orihime, you're fine. Tsunade eased up and pondered on Ash's suggestion.

"Well, Ash," she opened. "I don't wanna jeopardize the safety of the children here in the village but you may need all the aid that's available. I'm gonna hire the Anbu Black Ops to organize squads for this operation." It was a long and arduous wait for Ash to hear about how this operation will proceed. In her office, two men and women wearing cat masks had their undivided attention onto the details. They each drew lots to see who would be having on each location on the map by the circles where intersections met. One agent had a pick of Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru. There we go, a moment for Naruto and Hinata to patch things among each other. Another had Kiba, Ash...and Sakura. It's already apparent that Sakura has feelings for Ash but let's hope those two keep whatever emotions in their pockets until the issue is pass them. For Ash, there were a couple of concerns: Pikachu, who's with Orihime and Suì-Fēng, hoping she wasn't captured like the others. The agent, Ash, Sakura and a wild-haired brunette male journeyed to their destination. The new brunette was in some heavy wear which included a hooded coat and some red face paint over the cheeks. By him was a small white puppy. This had to be Kiba, and he seemed troubled about what kind of relationship betwixt Ash and Sakura.

"Look, man, I don't know if this pairing with you and Sakura's gonna work," he addressed in whispers. "I mean, she's a loose cannon. Just one misguided rub and you face that demon inside of her." Demon inside? Ash turned in caution to Sakura who beamed a smile back. It left Ash the only option to giggle. Was there a demon inside Sakura?

"We may need that demon if worse comes to worst," Ash plotted. Kiba seemed a tad concern with Ash's suggestion.

"Alright, but I'm telling you. You don't wanna mess with her too much." The puppy barked in agreement to his human pal. The agent pulled out a map, making sure that they were on the right track.

"We should be about several kilometers from the intersections," he read. They're closing in. Night had also fallen. They set camp in a few minutes with a tent and sleeping bags. This was just like back home for Ash. He just needed to nod off but he was feeling so restless about the concerns of others that he needed to stay awake. Pikachu was understandable. Suì-Fēng? That's a stretch. Perhaps it was the moment when Ash's fluster poked out that she told him to cool off. He stepped out of the tent before staring at the sky above as the puppy heard Ash's feet. It's whimper alerted Ash to kneel to it.

"Did I wake you, Akamaru?" he asked. Akamaru wasn't worried about it's own rest but a teammate's well being was one he couldn't help but recognize. Sakura saw Ash's bag empty and stepped out to see him petting Akamaru.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked. Ash turned his head to Sakura's voice of worry.

"Sorry. It's just that so much has happened, more than when I was with Naruto and Hinata during the first go-around in the Soul Society. Being asked to solve a mystery, having a squad captain become a partner...and you, of course." Stress levels haven't reset. Sakura was sympathetic to the bothered trainer.

"I know what it feels like. Overwhelming pressure to do your best and it ends up backfiring when you depend on it the most. I go through that too." Ash softly adhered to Sakura's problems.

"Is it all right if I ask about your friendship with Sauske?" Why would Ash be curious about Sakura and her time with Sauske? Even Sakura wasn't sure about how to present the topic in question.

"I don't know...why he attacked me and left me for dead." It sounded like Sauske back-stabbed her and his village. "When he struck me down, he was influenced by his brothers to join alongside him despite our best efforts to stop it from occurring. That's why Naruto has been looking for Sauske ever since. Me? Now that I met you...I wanna stop looking for him." So the reason for Naruto to be looking for Sauske was some sort of understanding. And if that kiss was any indication about why she'd preferred Ash over Sauske...

"But what could I have that Sauske doesn't?" Good question when he followed his question with this. "The way you mentioned him, he's the total package of a ninja that no one could survive when confronted by him." Sakura thought about the differences between the three when you include Naruto.

"You did remind me of Sauske when I first laid eyes on him. It's when I got to know you more that I felt more at eased. Even my inner self felt warm by that strange glow you emitted. It wasn't chakra." She's onto him.

"Yeah, now that you mentioned it, it did feel more than what my aura should be. It's like something more powerful." Something more than aura? That's when Suì-Fēng entered, overhearing the sweet talk.

"It sounds like you've enveloped Reiatsu," she spoke up. Reiatsu? "Did you come into contact with something developed by the Soul Society?" Ash dug into his memory bank. That's when his eyes lit up. He did remember.

"I think it was when I was trying to protect that ghost of a girl and Hinata back around Ichigo's home when I swallowed Kon." Replay that.

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback to first tale)<em>

_"That pill," he suggested. He turned to Kon, a walking plush lion. Oh, boy. The trainer snagged and paddled Kon in the tail like he was a misbehaving child, much to Kon's chagrin...and pain._

_"OW! Stop it! That hurts!" One good slap to the backside made Kon cough out the pill. It bounced off Ash's leg where he tossed the doll aside to snag the green sphere. Kon was lifeless. Hinata realized that Ash was willing to use the pill to battle the Hollows. Hinata thought it was a bad call._

_"Ash, you can't!" she pleaded. "You don't know if it'll work for you!" Ash weighed on Hinata's prediction. He could or he couldn't._

_"If anything, it should clear you and her out of the way," he hypothesized before he plopped the pill in. This should be good. Suddenly, Ash felt a quick ripping of his body. His body split into two bodies. Read the first story to figure out about the two.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"You used the Gikongan to fend off hostiles," Suì-Fēng realized. "The Reiatsu has mixed with the aura inside of you and boosting it to an immeasurable amount. It's remained dormant until now so the power you have can be devastating. Just don't go overboard with how to use it." Ash acknowledged the warning and nodded. "By the way, I came across this not too long ago. I have a feeling you might recognize it." That's when Suì-Fēng tossed Meowth to Ash who caught it. Ash was warned about Team Rocket's presence. Yet Meowth was out, a neutralized threat. Akamaru growled at Meowth. It's a dog after a cat, think about it.<p>

"Meowth!" That's when something didn't really fly right with Ash. "I know he wouldn't be traveling alone." Suì-Fēng sensed something off.

"Are you saying that it has a trainer?"

"Not really. He's more of a mascot who couldn't do anything alone." If Meowth was here, where's Team Rocket?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	6. Tensei 6

Could what happened to Team Rocket actually be related to what happened to the chunin? It was only speculation since Suì-Fēng found Meowth alone, no Jessie or James by his side. He began to wake up...and the first people he saw were Ash, Suì-Fēng, Kiba and Sakura. He was facing his enemy, the one who guarded Pikachu from taking him to their boss. Even if Team Rocket were still scheming for Pikachu, their luck wouldn't have been any better. They're stuck in this ninja world with practically no way to return to their world, Orihime had Pikachu elsewhere, this world has people trained to kill and Ash has a Soul Reaper who could get Pikachu back to him in an instant. Meowth was in the worst spot possible and any chance of backing out now was greatly unlikely. "Twerps!" he screeched in fear as he back pawed into the tent wall.

"Settle down, Meowth!" Ash cautioned. "We were just treating your injuries!" Meowth flashed his claws in defense.

"I didn't ask for any twerpish help!" Who's he trying to lie to? His weakened state plopped his body down to a knee.

"You're nowhere near healed," Sakura warned. "You were badly wounded when Suì-Fēng found you. Just relax, alright?" Meowth snarled, more defensive than before despite bandages over wounds on his paws, chest and face. Heck, even his coin was chipped.

"I'm fine. I'll fight anyone that comes my way, even the twerp's Pikachu!" He glared at Ash with cat eyes of someone who was in it's fur. "Look, twerp. While I still feel appreciate your help from the Fuego Ironworks, it doesn't mean I'll cooperate anytime soon. Only when Team Rocket disallows me, we may negotiate offers." Ash wasn't startled by Meowth's ridiculous demeanor, more scoffing his situation.

"Well, Meowth, Team Rocket's in trouble again," Ash plotted a way for Meowth to listen to him. "And if you don't wanna help, that's fine. Whoever has Jessie and James will kill them since they don't really have what the kidnappers need." That scared the wits of toughness from Meowth. Sakura thought Ash laid the fear on Meowth a bit thick.

"Ash!" Sakura scolded. Ash had an explanation.

"Think about it. What would these kidnappers want with two adults when their targets are the training ninjas?" Valid argument. One Suì-Fēng believed he was on to a major breakthrough.

"He's got a point there," she supported him. Meowth's fears of losing his teammates straightened to cooperate with his captors.

"Okay, okay!" he surrendered. "I'll talk!" A heavy and flustered sigh had him...had. The rest tuned in to this cockamamie idea of Team Rocket. "We were setting an old fashion pit trap for you to take Pikachu when a group of other twerps attacked us and without Pokémon for that matter. We were hit with Sandstorm, Flamethrower, Hydro Pump, you name it. That's when I saw two adults, that Galactic head honcho and some brown-haired man in glasses and a white robe." Ash and Suì-Fēng's eyes lit up. They knew who Meowth referred to.

"Cyrus?" Ash recalled in a negative tone.

"Aizen..." Suì-Fēng growled. A couple of names. A team responsible for kidnapping all the chunin? Sakura and Kiba were interested with the individuals Meowth named off.

"Aizen and Cyrus?" Kiba repeated both. "I'm sorry, but those names don't ring any bells."

"Yeah, perhaps a little back story could tell us who we're dealing with," Sakura advised. Meowth turned to Sakura just as a black and angry silhouette of Sakura emerged.

"And you better tell us the truth!" she bellowed. Meowth would need some new and clean fur right about now. He yelped in so much fear, those within a mile would hear it. That even sparked some concern with Ash.

"So that's what Kiba was referring to?" he stuttered. "I can see why." Who knew there was something so feisty inside someone so nice? "I can explain Cyrus. I'm sure Suì-Fēng has Aizen." Suì-Fēng nodded to allow her explanation. "You see, Cyrus was rather an emotionless guy who dreamed of finding a galaxy free of feelings and emotions. He organized Team Galactic to pursue the dream and hired a few who he believed was worthy of joining him. To achieve, he acquired the spear key, the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs as tools to unlock a new universe but to grant it, the current universe had to be destroyed, a sacrifice for something new." Sakura, Kiba and Suì-Fēng were pretty horrified with the details, those which Meowth trusted.

"Further on, Team Rocket discovered the Fuego Ironworks in production where they created the Red Chain to control the Lake Trio," he murmured. "I don't know exactly what happened in Mt. Coronet but I doubt it was pleasant. My whiskers are still shaking after nearly losing my nine lives." Thought that was just a saying?

"From the world's destruction or Aizen and Cyrus?" Sakura questioned. Suì-Fēng had a feeling it's the combination.

"I'm guessing both," she theorized. Talk about elevating stress levels.

"Anyway, we don't know what happened after he entered that portal," Ash continued before realizing Meowth's little tale. "At least we didn't until now." Now that Cyrus was done, Ash turned to Suì-Fēng. "Now about Mr. Aizen..." The moment to learn about Aizen was at hand and Suì-Fēng wasn't eager about the information forthcoming.

"Sōsuke Aizen was a Soul Reaper," she began with a seethe. "But that's putting it lightly. He was the 5th Division Captain by going through the ranks. However, he soon developed a god complex. He no longer believed in morals that apply to all Soul Reapers and even the 13-Court Squad. Because of this, he aligned himself with the Arrancar in our battle over the duplicate of Karakura Town, home of that Soul Reaper Subtitute, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo's home was threatened? "It was thanks to Ichigo that we survived the battle and were victorious. I can only wonder what he's doing with all those children." Nothing good, no doubt.

"Boy, the way you mention Aizen puts my boss on easy street," Meowth shuttered in fear. "And with Jessie and James in their possession, who knows how they'll play into this mess." The group knew that there was little time yet littler leads to press on in order to prevent more of the chunin being taken by a pair of delusional "men."

"It would take everyone else three days minimum to reach where I found Meowth. All these two need is a moment to strike." And that moment could come at anytime. Kiba had an idea.

"It may take sometime if we all go but can I trust you with Akamaru, ma'am?" he offered. Sakura was taken aback with the offer to Suì-Fēng involving his pet.

"Are you sure you wanna give Akamaru to someone you've hardly known?" she voiced her protest.

"Hey, I'm not sure if I wanna part from Akamaru as much as you but we need to use any tool if we're gonna save the chunin. Since she can be in a different area in mere seconds, she can use Akamaru to sniff a trail to find Aizen and Cyrus." An interesting suggestion. Suì-Fēng seemed humbled about allowing one of Konohagakure's hounds to be in her care.

"A good dog can provide help to those who need it," she expressed. "I appreciate the offer. Akamaru, you wanna come." Akamaru turned to Kiba, unsure itself about separating from it's master. The whimpers were enough to worry Ash and Sakura.

"It'll be okay, Akamaru," Ash reassured. "I'll help keep Kiba safe." Akamaru wanted to trust Ash, it licked Ash's face like any friendly puppy. The puppy then pounced toward Suì-Fēng before they vanished. That left Sakura with the boys, not that she minded Ash being around.

"Well, what now?" Kiba asked. "Do we continue the search?" Good question. Not so good of a reply by two tall ninjas wearing beige and having music notes on their headbands.

"Sound Genin!" she alerted. Advanced skilled ninjas? The three geared themselves for battle but the Genin simply bowed. To Kiba and Sakura, this was odd.

"I take it the Hokage has lifted her ban and allowed her chunin to roam on missions?" one Genin discovered. Ash stood forth yet... Now that we've looked harder, Ash didn't have any balls around his hip. He didn't bother to bring any extra Pokémon? Well, there's Meowth but he's in a weakened state. Way to stay prepared, Ash!

"It's a temporary lift," he explained. "I take it that you're missing some of your clan's ninjas?"

"Yes. The Hokage from our village has agreed to a temporary truce in part of the absent chunin from over the lands. We ask that our assistance to find our clan members be acquired by you." An intriguing situation. But before the younger set had a chance to contemplate...SLASH! The Genin were struck down...by who? No one was behind them as the Genin appeared dead. Then, someone did appear. A brunette male with glasses in the same captain's uniform as those on the 13-Court Squad captains. Meowth's concern rose to sheer panic.

"It's him!" he freaked out. Kiba and Sakura wondered if this was either Aizen or Cyrus. Ash knew it was one of the two, but not the one he's familiar with.

"I know who Cyrus looks like and that's not Cyrus," he warned. So it's Aizen.

"I was wondering when Tsunade would release her hounds," he sneered. "However, those pups are mere morsels compared to what I came to pick up." Who was Aizen after? Meowth? Ash? Perhaps the other two. Kiba hunched on visitor being the target.

"Over our dead bodies that Ash will be joining you!" he growled. Aizen sighed despite his smile.

"I'd rather not harm weak children like you and Miss Pink. You two don't stand a remote of a chance against my powers. Just submit the collector and be on your merry ways." Kiba growled before he presented pellets.

"Don't underestimate our Jutsu. We may be kids and I may be without my friend...but that doesn't mean we're weak." What could Kiba and Sakura do to protect Ash? Whatever it was, Aizen wasn't worried.

"Must we resort to petty violence? I was saving you pain and misery. Instead, you're guarding someone who carries non-necessary Reiastu." Not worried, Kiba swallowed the pellets. He began to glow bright red. Aizen simply scoffed. Kiba charged in furiously. "Bakudō, Number 61: Rikujōkōrō." Out of nowhere, six white beams surrounded and nailed Kiba. He was stuck and couldn't move.

'What the- I can't get going!'

"Those pills you had. Those increased your overall strength and fighting senses. However, challenging someone like myself is foolish, regardless of power boosts." The head-on approach failed and now he viewed Ash, seemingly forgetting about Ash's other bodyguard, Sakura. She was no problem. "You're not even worth protecting this boy. Hadō, Number 1: Shō." Without looking, Aizen stuck an arm out and a blast of invisible energy shot out and knocked Sakura back. The impact blew Sakura back into a tree...hard. Nearly out, now all that left Ash was himself against Aizen. "As you can clearly see, I possess powers far beyond any mere Soul Reaper Captain, let alone a common law Soul Reaper. However, I did not come here to kill you. I came here to harvest your Reiastu. You are number 199." Aizen had collected 198 others? What number was he aiming for? 200?

"You're dead set on a fixed number," Ash figured. "If I'm 199, who's 200?" Aizen smiled, knowing who else he was after.

"She's here." She? Suì-Fēng? No, he couldn't mean...

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	7. Tensei 7

To hear Aizen say that Ash was number 199, did he already capture 198 others? And who was 200? The only clue was that it was female, presumably Sakura. She was still on her backside after Aizen turned Jedi and force pushed her into a tree. He also held Kiba in place after getting stabbed by paralyzing beams of light. Meowth? He's useless...at least to Aizen. "Come with me quietly," he sneered. "Cyrus would be happy to see you once more." That's not right. Cyrus rarely showed any emotion.

'I need to stand my ground and protect Kiba and Sakura,' Ash thought. 'I don't have Kon with me this round...but maybe if I concentrate...' He had to think fast. Aizen wasn't done showing off.

"Bakudō, No. 1: Sai!" As Aizen was making the cross swipe, Ash snatched Meowth and shielded himself. He released the cat as Aizen swiped the air. Meowth felt the paws forced to behind him, rendering him unable to move.

"Hey!" Meowth screamed. "Release me! What I do?" That left Ash alone with everyone else out of commission. He closed his eyes, trying to do something that could help defend his friends...and enemy. Suddenly, a swirl of blue acted as a shield around Ash. Aizen wasn't impressed. Okay, how about this. A flash and a change of clothes. Ash was no longer in the ninja outfit provided by the 12th Division but wearing a blue fedora and a blue mage like suit with boots and a scepter. Sakura saw the new look of Ash, wondering if this was the same Ash that she met in Tsunade's office.

"So, this is your alternate form. I'm rather intrigued to see your performance." He was about to test the skills. That's when brought out a sword to compete with Ash's scepter. "Rarely, I reveal my Zanpakutō to my adversaries." Before Ash could make a move, Aizen budged first and vanished. Even Meowth didn't know where Aizen disappeared to. Ash closed his eyes, trying to sense where Aizen would be attacking from. That's when he dove left just as Aizen swiped with his Zanpakutō. Missed! As Ash was falling, he swung his foot up to kick Aizen. He blocked the strike with his hand and both reset. "Not bad. For someone who's centuries younger than myself, your patience and timing are on par with a Soul Scout. But your follow through needs a bit of polishing."

"Thanks for the advice," Ash grinned. "Maybe I should ask why you need a boat-load of kids and why Team Rocket's part of your plan?" That's when Aizen remembered those two adults. Yeah, those with the red "R" pasted on the uniforms.

"Those simpletons? My associate is making sure they're in place. They're not members of my control to overthrow Yamamoto and the 13-Court Squad with her as my wife." Who's he referring to by "wife?" To Ash, accomplishment still had a few hurdles.

"Speaking of the 13-Court Squad, one has joined me in taking you down." Aizen scoffed, unimpressed with Ash's company.

"You mean the little ninja from 2nd Division? She, nor that brute from 11th or the elder Kuchiki have what it takes as soon as I unleash my horde of kid ninjas." Aizen vanished again but Ash kept his guard up. Each swipe of Aizen's Zanpakutō was deflected by the scepter. Aizen reemerged. "Hadō, No. 31: Shakkahō." A ball of red energy was chucked. Ash? Well eat your heart out, Prince Fielder. Ash used his scepter as a baseball bat and smashed the energy ball back at Aizen in a speedy line drive and crushing his face, knocking off his glasses. That was a heck of a comeback, not even CC Sabathia would've been able to avoid. Aizen grasped his face in some pain while Sakura grew confident with Ash's chances to win. An upset in the making?

"For someone centuries older than me, you're pretty sloppy." Aizen removed his hand from his face, a strand of hair dripping down.

"That was an impressive repel. Who knew that Kidō spells could be returned to senders like that?" Ash didn't react. "You have the unique concoction of Reiatsu and another energy source that has caught my ire. With you and my bride-to-be, Old Man Yamamoto will forfeit his reign as Soul Captain." Ash began to wonder about this bride-to-be.

"Is it someone I know?" Aizen sneered evilly to Ash, entrusting that he knew the person in question. He knew it wasn't Sakura or Tsunade. Ino? Hinata? Orihime?

"Poor Ichigo Kurosaki, missing his classmate." It was Orihime. That's why Aizen motioned that she's here. She chased after Team Rocket instead of staying put at home. Ash's blood boiled.

"So that's it. You're nothing more than a deranged, power hungry pedophile." Wow, where did he learn to speak like that? It didn't bother Aizen at all.

"Perhaps it's time to silence the loudmouth of this. Keep in mind, I'm not going to kill you." That's reassuring. That's when spread his wings out, creating a blackish box that stemmed out of nowhere and encased the trainer. "Hadō, No. 90: Kurohitsugi." Suddenly, spears formed out of energy emerged. Ash couldn't find a way to escape. It's dark. That's when the spears pierced the box, much to the horror of the others.

"Ash!" Sakura and Kiba shouted in fear. The box, then, disappeared. Ash was standing but his body was slumped. He couldn't stand up straight and further proven when gushes of blood splattered all over. He crumbled to a knee, weakened severely. He couldn't move. He thought this was it. Internal injuries was a possibility when blood spilled from his mouth. Begrudgingly, Sakura got to her feet and snagged something from a pouch on her thigh.

"Now, my young contributor, let us proceed and pick up Miss Inoue." Sakura pulled out black marbles and chucked them at Aizen. Blasting sprays of smoke clouded Aizen's vision. One swipe of his Zanpakutō, Aizen blew the smoke away...but Ash and Sakura were gone. Just the fact that his target was gone would upset him. "Well, I didn't expect any difficulty in acquiring my 199. I could go after Miss Inoue and come back for 199 later." He wove his arm, freeing Meowth and Kiba from their "restraints." "You are not worthy to deserve my Zanpakutō. Warn your Hokage but it won't matter in the end." On that note, Aizen vanished, leaving Kiba and Meowth to ponder motive.

"That guy," Kiba growled. "I didn't think Ash could give him a run for his money." Ash held Aizen off well. "I only wonder where Sakura took Ash." Meowth would be wondering as well but about the fates of his teammates, not the twerp he loathed.

"Like you know what we should do right now," he groaned, trying to make sure he's okay.

"Yeah, we need to find this Inoue girl and protect her. It may cost us our lives but we need to do something. Come on!" Grabbing onto Meowth, Kiba leaped into the trees in finding Orihime. Somewhere in a nearby cavern, Sakura was applying first-aid to Ash who had wounds all over his body, including his chest, legs, neck and stomach. Sakura's glowing hands combed over Ash to heal the body of injuries. Quickly, she was getting exhausted.

'His body has so many deep wounds that my normal chakra can do so much,' she thought in a panic. 'I know that this isn't Sauske and yet to be targeted like that from someone like Aizen.' Her hands stopped glowing but the injuries were still present to a now unconscious Ash. No, there had to be a way of healing him completely. Out of desperation, Sakura undressed her dress. Now before you start thinking that this will be M-rated, she used her arm to shield her chest and she still had her shorts on. Ash had his top removed after reverting back to his ninja suit. 'Forgive me for doing this, Ash...but I have no other option.' She lied on top of Ash, placing her bare, flat chest against his which has some muscle tone. She started getting drowsy. She wanted Ash healed pretty badly. As they slept, a tall silhouette with a tiny Afro watched over the two. In addition...

* * *

><p><em>(Ash's dream or Sakura's flashback)<em>

_It was a blackened location. There was a raven-haired young man, much like Ash. He wore blue and had a pseudo scowl on him. 'Is that Sauske?' Ash wondered. Then he saw Sakura with hearts in her eyes. There's no way around it, that's Sauske. That's when images of the two and Naruto began showing up. They were in multiple missions together. Sauske appeared rather disturbed. Was it Naruto? Wouldn't be that farfetched. Was it Sakura? Why hate someone who has a crush on you? That's when Sakura appeared with Sauske when...SLASH! Sauske cut down Sakura with ice in his eyes and veins. Sakura was down, bleeding. She turned to Sauske who walked away, not acknowledging the fallen teammate. "Saus...Sauske?" she weakly muttered. No good. Sauske ignored her and kept walking, leaving Sakura to die. The coward..._

* * *

><p>Ash sprung his eyes open. That's a good sign. He was wondering what he just saw. He looked up to find a ceiling above. It wasn't the same as when he fought Aizen. Just then, he was feeling skin but not his own. There was Sakura, sleeping soundly on top of Ash with her top still off but the chest pressed firmly on him. Ash wished that he and she weren't naked. Then, he noticed water. Looking past her, he noticed that they were in a hot spring. The water was toasty and relaxing which could explain how rested Ash and Sakura were. That's when Ash saw a scar on Sakura's back. His arm wasn't hurting and scooped water to rub on her back. Before he knew it, the scar was vanishing in a plume of steam. Sakura winced a bit but didn't stir her. It surprised him. 'Her scar!' he nearly jumped. 'It's gone!' It had to be the water. 'What's with this hot spring where I'm...better than ever?' He looked over the rim of the hot spring to find lots of Zanpakutō scattered all over. An assumption came to mind. 'I have a feeling that this is where Soul Reapers are laid to rest. Look at all those Zanpakutō.' He should be looking to who's approaching the two.<p>

"Looks like you're awake," voiced Ichigo. Ash heard and turned to the sound, eying the strawberry-blond teen in his Soul Reaper uniform. "And from the looks of things, I'm guessing that she's pretty attached above and below." Ash hoped it wasn't the case. Then, he began to wonder the fates of the others including Orihime and Pikachu.

"Is Orihime and Pikachu alright?" Hm? His voice, it...it sounded a lot younger than just recently. Even Ash began to freak out about the new voice.

"I knew the hot spring had healing abilities but I never knew they could alter voices." Did Ash suffer an injury to sound like what he sounded like before? Then it clicked for Ichigo. Ash mentioned Orihime. "Wait, you know where Orihime is?"

"Yeah, back in the ninja world with Suì-Fēng and Pikachu." Ichigo was wondering where Orihime was this whole time. "I just hope Aizen hasn't found them yet." First, Orihime and now Aizen? Ichigo couldn't believe what he was hearing. How can Ichigo and Ash stop Aizen now?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	8. Tensei 8

News of Orihime in the Ninja World along with Naruto, Hinata and Aizen was startling for Ichigo Kurosaki to fathom, long stretches of time since being asked about it by Tatsuki. He's learning it from Ash after he rescued him and Sakura after Aizen attacked them, severely wounding the trainer who reverted to his Aura Guardian persona to protect Sakura, Kiba and, begrudgingly, Meowth. It was in vain as Aizen's Soul Reaper attacks were too much for the Pallet Town boy to counter. Surprising, Aizen spared Kiba and Meowth. He wanted Ash and Orihime to complete his army to storm the Seiretei and overthrow Yamamoto. He even bragged that he would make Orihime his wife, that lowly pedophile. "That bastard," Ichigo growled. "Why would he want Orihime?" The seething from the substitute Soul Reaper stirred Sakura, her bare chest still pressed firmly on Ash's tone. You'd think with someone wearing nothing on top, they'd be a little cautious about it.

"What's all the noise?" she groaned waking up. Ichigo's anger temporarily subsided viewing the female ninja that was turning to see the teen male. Realizing that she was topless, and still this story refuses to become M-rated, she pressed her...body harder onto Ash with a yelp. Please, let her shorts still be on! "Don't look!" Ichigo couldn't help it. What, never seen Rukia topless before?

"Sorry! It's just-" Ichigo, don't go there! "Were...you two going..." Don't say it~!

"I-I was...trying to heal his injuries! My chakra wasn't going to be enough alone so I-" While it's understandable that no one wanted to say the magical word, that still isn't an excuse not to fill in the rest of what they want to say.

"I remember a movie which had that scene." Which movie was that? Ichigo delved into his memory banks. "Yeah, Fatal Fury, when Sulia laid on top of Terry Bogard after he was badly injured and her powers weren't enough to heal him. However, she kept her lingerie on unlike you." She was butt naked? Timeout, she had a pair of shorts on when he rescued the two. Ichigo tossed a white t-shirt to Sakura. "Since I see how admirable you are to Ash, you should feel comfortable wearing something of his." Oh, Ash's undershirt! Sakura slipped on the undershirt and finally separated from Ash's chest. Stepping out, everyone, including Rukia who was far off and not looking so friendly. Did she really have feelings for Ash that were seemingly stolen by Sakura? Ash and Sakura exited the healing hot spring where we find out that not only was Ash still wearing the pants, Sakura was still wearing her skin tight shorts. See, nothing to worry about.

"At least the shorts are on," she huffed. Ash spotted the disgruntled Rukia, wondering what her deal was.

"What's got your uniform in a bunch?" he questioned. Rukia was upset yet she jerked her face away from Ash and Sakura.

"It's... nothing! I'm just...glad to see that you're okay." No one bit at her story. Ichigo clamped his hand on Rukia's head.

"There's no point in hiding your jealousy," he discovered. Retaliation came in the hard backhand slap to remove Ichigo's hand.

"What makes you think I'm jealous?" The way you're pouting, perhaps? Or maybe the way your face showed disgust to Sakura? Either way, the others had the same conclusion about Rukia: she's jealous. Boy, if Rukia's jealous, just imagine Angie's reaction. It's probably a good thing she chose to stay home and not join Ash. Ash wanted to focus on saving the chunin from Cyrus and Aizen.

"Guys, standing around will not help Orihime and the other kids," he pointed out. Ichigo darted his attention away from Rukia to see if he could help out.

"Yeah, you're right," he realized. "I have the best chance against Aizen. You three try to find the missing kids." Sounded like a great idea except for the all too obvious problem.

"Easier said than done," Sakura voiced. "We don't have a solid lead on where they are!" It's frustrating but there's nothing being found to help the crew. That's when a snicker bellowed the cavernous walls. Showing up was a deeply dark skinned woman in an orange sleeveless turtleneck and white slacks.

"It takes a ninja to find a ninja," she stated. "Of course, 12th Division can play spoiler at times." She handed Ash a folded paper which was the same map of the ninja world. There was one spot that was found to have a mark of an "X," which was conveniently located in a great portion of orange. Sakura recognized it right away.

"That's nearby Sunagakure, the Hidden Sand Village! Gaara and his team are from here!" That would help the troupe. "Thanks, uh...who are you?"

"Oh, right! Ichigo never mentioned me, did he?"

"Hey, hearing about Aizen closing in on Orihime is more of an issue than mere introductions, Yoruichi!" Ichigo argued. Yoruichi sighed at the frustration from Ichigo.

"Since when are you so obsessed with Orihime? Do you want to see what's under her blouse and any other piece of fabric?" Ichigo's eyes lit up, almost embarrassed with her teasing.

"I'm only 15! I still have a few years before sex is considered an option!" Adolescence starting to kick in for Ichigo. Yoruichi wasn't about to let up.

"But you do have feelings for her, don't you?" Ichigo's face was far redder than Ash's when he saw Sakura's topless body despite not seeing the good parts. That's saying a lot because he _didn't _seem aroused at all! Dude, you have a girl pressing her bare chest onto you! The least that could happen would be a nosebleed going by anime standards!

"S-Shut up! Orihime and I don't have time for crap like that!" Ash had an idea to end this humiliating debate.

"If you guys want to rescue Orihime from being violated by Aizen, we should get moving!" he bellowed for attention. The taller two and Sakura twisted to Ash, anxious since Pikachu was with Suì-Fēng, Naruto, Hinata and others. Sakura had a different opinion.

"Don't tell me you have feelings for her, too," she wished. It wasn't that Ash had a heart for Orihime. It was Aizen that was his biggest concern.

"No, I'd don't want Aizen to use Orihime as some slave." Sure it sounded innocent and Ichigo understood where Ash was standing.

"I agree," he acknowledged. "I also know that Suì-Fēng won't last long in case. Yoruichi and I will protect Orihime. The rest will find the missing kids." Simple but to the point planning. All bolted to find their way back to the ninja world and hopefully not find dead bodies. They would need to hurry. Aizen was tossing around Naruto and Suì-Fēng around, trying to protect Hinata and Orihime, her clutching onto Pikachu for support.

"You should stop this charade, Suì-Fēng," Aizen sneered. "Suzumebachi is useless against me. Same goes for that lame excuse for a ninja. Orange? Surely, you joke." That infuriated Naruto who connected fingers. "Another ninjitsu technique? It's pointless." Suì-Fēng spun to Naruto, thinking that the new attack won't work against someone like Aizen.

"What are you doing?" she barked. Before telling him whatever he had won't affect Aizen, a spray of orange light cocooned the blond ninja-in-training.

"Let me ask you something, hotshot!" he rambled. "How good are you fighting demons?" Seriously, Naruto? Aizen was once a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers dealt with beings that were demonic to begin with.

"You really think what you have will stop me?" he called the bluff. Naruto's eyes dyed red. A roar of a fox cried out. A transparent tail sprouted. Aizen? Not really impressed. "Interesting. This will be the first time I fight this kind of power. Not that it will matter in the end." He vanished but so did Naruto. Going so fast, no one had an idea where they sped to. A huge explosion erupted and Naruto crashed back to earth back first while Aizen collapsed to a knee.

"Naruto!" Hinata screeched. As bad as the blond crashing was, the being that surrounded Naruto vanished. Surprisingly, Naruto rose back up but he was feeling out of shape. Hinata got to Naruto's side in deep concern.

"Just great!" he growled. "Not even that dumb fox could stop this guy! What now?"

"Quite simple, simpleton," Aizen mocked. "Hand the girl over to me. No use getting more hurt than you already are." Hinata rose to face Aizen, regardless of how much more powerful Aizen was. "Humorous. A member of the Hyūga clan believes she has what it takes? Your energy is miniscule compared to your boy, less that user of aura." Hinata wasn't afraid to admit that she was in over her head against Aizen.

"Indeed I am weak. However, I'm willing to fight if only to protect Naruto!" Dedicated. Aizen scoffed.

"How noble. Protect him if you want. He is of no importance." He's still set on getting Orihime. So much so that Pikachu leaped from her arms to fight the ex-Reaper. "You too? This is getting ridiculous." That was until Pikachu's ears twitched. Someone else was coming. Aizen's eyes were squinted close not to notice. "Very well. The afterlife is where I will transport you to." Not so fast said a rolling boulder of blue energy which demolished trees and caught Aizen by surprise. Aizen cleared before becoming a pancake... mmm, pancakes~ Sorry. When he looked at where the energy rolled from, a sight was to his chagrin. Ichigo and Yoruichi arrived, ready to protect those who've fought. "If it isn't the substitute Soul Reaper." Ichigo madly snarled, wanting to rip Aizen to confetti.

"Aizen, you bastard!" he growled. Naruto, Pikachu, Hinata and Orihime were glad to see a savior coming to their rescue.

"Ichigo, you timed your entrance," Naruto joked. Aizen seemed a bit annoyed with Ichigo's appearance as Yoruichi tended to Suì-Fēng.

"Lady Yoruichi~" she hushed. Yoruichi wanted to tend to Suì-Fēng's injuries so silence was key.

"Just relax yourself, captain," she advised. "Your map helped 12th find the location. Ash is on his way there." Suì-Fēng provided the 12th Division? That could explain where she's been. Back to the face-off.

"I'll make this a little easy for you," Ichigo promised. "I won't need to go Hollow against you." Aizen sensed a theory from Ichigo's self-challenge.

"You think you're beyond strong enough where you don't need your Hollowfication? That aura user thought he could beat me by patience but he was inferior to me." Ichigo had enough of his lip where he stuck out his giant zanpakutō. A wave of blue energy splashed around Ichigo while Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder. Pikachu, what were you doing?

"Bankai!" The energy enveloped Ichigo and Pikachu in a dome-size cocoon. When the energy lifted, Ichigo's sword...was smaller. What gives? "Tensa Zangetsu!" The sword was smaller in blade width and the thumb guard appeared to look like a Nazi Swastika. The sword was still pointing at Aizen while Ichigo was in a new Soul Reaper outfit and showed less skin. Aizen wasn't worried but still...why was Pikachu teaming up with Ichigo? Meanwhile in the deserts, Ash, Sakura and Rukia were at the location of where the map was X-ed.

"I want to have full faith with the 12th division..." Rukia mulled. "But being in the middle of a desert doesn't really help indicate where the 'X' is suppose be." Speculation clouded optimism that the kids were in the desert sands.

"I know what you mean," Sakura, back in her outfit, sympathized. "I believe Aizen wanted the sands to be his background hideout since it's the most difficult to locate due to the sands constantly shifting." Ash was on his knee and palming the sands. Was he trying to find a solid patch, finding concrete? He closed his eyes. Focus... That's when kids lying on their backs popped up in his mind like a rapid slide show. He opened his eyes again and saw a light blue light outlining a rectangle. Could that be the entrance?

"They're here, all right," he stated. "We're right on top of them." That much was obvious, Sherlock.

"We already deciphered that," Rukia groaned as Ash walked to where the glow was resting. That stoked the ire of the 13th division captain's sister. "You found the entrance?" Ash wasn't too sure but even he thought that this was the best lead his aura could tell him.

"I think so. But it's gonna take us forever to get into the bottom and I don't have any Pokémon on me, let alone Infernape or Gible who know Dig." That's a setback that even he was starting to regret.

"Thank goodness I know a few Kidō spells that could work. You might wanna stand back for this." Acknowledging that sand was about to be kicked up, Ash and Sakura retreated behind Rukia. She stuck her hand out at where Ash stood a moment before. A veil of white stemmed up. "Hadō, Number One: Shō!" Shō fired out and a wall of epic proportions rose from the blast of wind. A tailwind carried the lifted grains from the blast radius. Below was a steel door. This was it! This had to be the hideout. "Good work, Ash! Now we can put a wrench into Aizen's scheme!" Ash lifted the hatch where there was a staircase. Heading underground had one significant benefit: sand wasn't getting in their hair. They were cautious of Cyrus and where he could appear. When they reached bottom, they were in for a surprise like no other. Beds were scattered in a layering circle. All of the beds had a kid in each. There had to be about...

"We found the chunin!" Sakura gasped. All of the bed-ridden chunin were sound asleep, fitted with helmets that had tubes going somewhere. "There has to be 200 here. That's a huge amount, even for a couple of bad guys." It was then that Ash spotted two beds in the middle of it all...empty.

"198 are here," he pointed out. "Check out the mattresses in the middle." Rukia and Sakura spotted the vacant beds, pondering who they could be for.

"I know that screwed Soul Reaper wanted you and Orihime. But if so, why would they be empty if-" It finally dawned on Sakura and Ash. Ash was #199 and Orihime was...

"Aizen didn't want to marry Orihime. He wanted to force a marriage with her and me!" Ash and Orihime? Was that Aizen's plans? Why would he lie in proclaiming that he would wed Orihime? Rukia and Sakura could only wonder what twisted game Aizen was playing where he would want Ash and Orihime to be an item. Was there something Aizen was concocting? Something which none of the three would agree?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED...<p> 


	9. Tensei 9

A startling theory. Discovering the 198 missing chunin plus the two empty mattresses, Ash believed that Aizen's ploy involved him and Orihime. His female companions, Rukia and Sakura, seemed puzzled with Ash's beliefs that the marriage concerning Orihime was on him for some reason or another and not Aizen. "What cockamamie idea makes you think that Aizen wants to itemize you and Orihime?" Sakura wondered. Ash pondered by looking at the unconscious 198 kids then the two vacant beds. Something about the kids prompted the opinion.

"He wants a kid," he summarized. "He has an overwhelming supply of chakra and I possess a concoction of Reiatsu and aura." That would explain the chunin and Ash but what did Orihime have to do with this? Rukia realized something that she'd bet neither of the two knew about the redhead in question.

"Of course," she figured. "Her Shun Shun Rikka!" Ash and Sakura had the befuddled looks that desired a clarification. "Orihime has a hairpin which harbors spirits capable of different abilities like counterattacks and healing traits. I should know since she used it to heal Ash after his encounted with a vicious Hollow named Grand Fisher. Of course, those spiritually honed would be able to see them. That would mean that Aizen seeks ultimate power from an offspring from Orihime that possess the combined powers of ninjas, Soul Reapers and Aura Guardians." Even with that explanation, Ash couldn't ponder why he would need all these ninjas who were in their training stages.

"Let's say that's the case," he started his doubts. "Why then would you need a village amount of chunin when one would be sufficient?" He did raise a good point. It would seem unnecessary to empower an offspring with an overwhelming amount of one set of energy. Of course, he forgot about the invasion plot.

"I believe that's where the invasion against Yamamoto would be subjected." It all would come together. Aizen would infuse Ash or Orihime with chakra, force both to mate and have a powerful child to rule the Soul Society while he commands the chunin to ratify the home of the Soul Reapers to conquer the location. Ash couldn't believe what Aizen had cooking and in part had Cyrus to help out. That's when Sakura discovered something which spelled off.

"Guys!" she voiced. Ash and Rukia spun around to see Sakura standing over a turquoise-hair man in a gray jumpsuit with a yellow "G" on the left of the top. Could that be Cyrus? He was motionless and Sakura knew why. "I doubt at full power that I could revive him." Rukia put two fingers by his neck for a pulse. Nothing.

"Indeed." This man was dead. Ash saw the "G" on the clothing and gritted. He knew the insignia.

"That's Team Galactic's logo," he identified. "Aizen believed Cyrus served his purpose and finished him off." Cyrus was used as a slave? There was another tidbit Ash remembered. "I remember Meowth saying that Team Rocket was also here." This stirred more voices and guess who they were from.

"The twerp!" shouted...James? It was male. The kids turned their heads to a cell. Jessie and James, still in their uniforms, shook the bars to get free. Ash snickered, seeing Team Rocket in a place he'd dream they'd end up for all the crimes they've committed in the Pokémon World.

"Guess I shouldn't really be surprised that you'd end up behind bars one day." It was funny to see Team Rocket get their just desserts...unless you're Jessie. She was fuming mad.

"I'll have your neck if it means pleasing the boss by taking your Pikachu!" she snapped. Ash just blew off her steam. There was more pressing matters to get to.

"Anyway, did you guys see what happened to Cyrus?" After that mock, Jessie refused to talk. James?

"That handsome man stabbed that Galactic boss," James summarized the obvious. "But that's when something black emerged from that deceased boss. It had a menacing white hard mask and scowled so loud, I'm surprised none of the kids were awakened." Something black and it had a white mask? Rukia shuttered. She knew what really happened to Cyrus.

"Aizen has turned Cyrus into a Hollow?" she concluded. Ash understood Rukia's take.

"Now Cyrus is like Grand Fisher, and knowing that he tried to commit genocide in the Pokémon World," Ash studied. "He's possibly gonna be in control of his new vessel." But it felt rather weird to Ash. "Hey, I thought Soul Reapers exercise Hollows, not create them."

"True, but Aizen's powers have grown immensely." This was bad and Ash had to make sure Aizen didn't sick his new Hollow onto Pikachu or Orihime. But first, he had to get the kids out of bed.

"I hate to do this, mostly because I don't exactly trust you. One of you know how to get these kids awake?" Sakura and Rukia were startled with Ash's way of working along Team Rocket. Team Rocket was stunned that he even would ask for their help.

"Why should I help the twerp when he never helped us by handing over his Pikachu?" Jessie scorned. Instead of explaining to them why, Ash resorted to a question.

"Let's say you did get Pikachu from me or my friends. How do you plan on getting back to your boss?" This left the Rockets stuck on the launching pad. They had an idea to get Ash's Pokémon. Just not a way to return to their world. However, Jessie would remain absurdly defiant.

"Team Rocket will not disclose information in regards to operations to common citizens and non-Rocket members. Operations conducted are copyrighted by the head CEO of Team Rocket and any leaks about said plans will be considered expunged from organizations." That's one long-winded way to keep secrets but James had a different take.

"You don't know, don't you?" he guessed. Jessie's response? KAPOW! Sucker punch to the jaw. James was out. Seeing Jessie knock James into next week, plus remembering when Rukia decked him and Tsunade blasted Naruto, he had something on his mind.

"Is it just me or are women that much stronger than men?" he questioned. It could be but that's not important right now. Surrendering to the thought of a lack of escape, the reluctant Team Rocket agreed to help Ash and his female entourage. Ash released the cell lock and opened where James ran to and worked on a control panel. He powered down the inventions and jarred open the capsule mattresses. The chunin were stirring. A good sign. The kids from the numerous villages were rather groggy but when they viewed each other, some wanted to start fighting each other. They were from different villages, and some had some bad blood spilling.

"Stand down, chunin," Rukia ordered. The kids stopped glaring at each other to see Ash, Rukia and Sakura. The two Rockets slicked away, possibly trying to locate their other member. Those who stayed explained that despite their different homes, cooperation was needed to stop the man...or Soul Reaper behind it. Speaking of Soul Reapers, Ichigo was even with Aizen, move for move. Aizen was rather fascinated with Ichigo's abilities. Pikachu was back protecting the rest while Ichigo's zanpakutō was glowing, literally.

"You've gotten stronger," Aizen complimented. Ichigo wasn't about to take any thanks from him. "That rodent may have used his electricity to power up Tensa Zengatsu but I should let you know that even with your ninja friends, I'm in the best position to be victorious." So that's why Ichigo's Bankai was glowing. Pikachu provided a little boost. Ichigo was concerned with Aizen's words.

"What the hell do you mean?" he ordered a response. All Aizen did was sneer. "Answer me, dammit!" Instead of hearing it from the ex-Reaper's mouth, footsteps shook the ground. Orihime and Hinata stumbled to the dirt while Pikachu and Naruto braced it, maintaining balance. Out came a floating black thing with a white phantom mask. The rest couldn't believe what it was they were seeing.

"A Hollow?" Orihime gasped. It wasn't just any Hollow as they were about to discover.

"**_The power,"_ **it roared. **_"It's incredible! Soon, all emotions will be considered history!" _**Pikachu knew one person who had zero tolerance for emotions and feelings.

("Cyrus?") he shrieked. This was what Rukia feared and now, there he was. Wait...how was he able to tremor the ground when he had no feet?

"_**Pikachu, the Pokémon that belongs to the one I despise the most. His overwhelming emotions have helped tarnish the world I call a former. Now with this new source of power, I can destroy those who emit emotions." **_Someone who hates emotions? Talk about soulless. A force of wind hit the ground and kicked up dirt, causing another tremor which shook the ground.

"What in the name of the Hokage have you been on to hate emotions?" Naruto spat. "We all live on emotions and that includes you!" The Cyrus Hollow saw the young ninja in orange, really showing his reactions to his statement.

"_**Full of emotion. You pollute the world with such overwhelming emotions." **_This guy had a serious problem with emotions, human or Hollow. His day was about to get much worse.

"Either you have a serious issue with honest emotions or you have one huge poker face you're hiding," sounded Ash. Aizen and Hollow Cyrus spun to see Ash on a tree, leaning to the bark casually. "And I don't mean just the mask helping out." Pikachu and Naruto were glad to see Ash was okay. Aizen was also happy to see Ash. He still wanted to obtain him to fulfill his master plan.

"It's nice to see you again, No. 199," he coldly smirked. "By the way, I prefer your new voice. You sound a lot more in control." To Ash, Aizen entered his trap.

"Thanks. That's saying a lot." That's when the other 198 ninjas emerged from the various trees, ready to attack. Aizen's grin was now some concern. "In fact, I think I should let loose these kids to attack!" The chunin began with a Kunai Rain Assault. Kunai were flying right at Aizen and Hollow Cyrus. It was a blinding attack that Ichigo needed. He raced in and began striking Aizen with his Bankai. Hollow Cyrus tried to evade the rain of the throwing knives and chased Ash down.

"_**You shall suffer for the pollution you've stained in every land you've walked upon," **_Hollow Cyrus promised. The sound of anger had Ash smiling.

"Was that anger in your voice?" Hollow Cyrus barreled into the tree Ash was standing on, but Ash leaped clear onto another tree. Hollow Cyrus circled around another tree and aimed his charge at Ash again...only to face some of the chunin.

"Earth Style Jutsu: Raging Sandstorms!" they chanted as they made numerous hand gestures before blowing vicious sands, blinding Hollow Cyrus. This infuriated the Hollow.

"_**Stand still, pest!"**_ he growled even louder. The more frustrated the Hollow acted, the more Ash wanted to play with it.

"Looks like your emotionless life is showing some feeling," he snickered. The snarl from Hollow Cyrus kept a beaming smile. "As much as it is playing with you, I think it's time to put you out of your misery." More chunin entered with kunai attached to rope. Despite Hollow Cyrus being legless, he still had arms. The chunin chucked their kunai and snared Cyrus with the rope. Naruto...two Naruto came in, a blue sphere tucked in all four hands.

"Here's for endangering my friends!" he spat. How would he know about this? They've just met. "Rasengan!" One Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke while the other slammed the sphere to the mask. KABOOM! The explosion of the sphere kicked up Hollow Cyrus where it whiplashed his head back, cracks askew to the point of falling apart. "Rukia!" Rukia, her zanpakutō unsheathed, was in perfect position in the air to end Hollow Cyrus.

"Time to send you to the afterlife!" she shouted. One swipe cut across the bridge of the nose. That slash sent the phantom-like creature to the ground. Begrudgingly, Hollow Cyrus rose back up despite that series of strikes. That's what teamwork gets. The mask fizzled a little bit but retained it's busted shape. That's when a green beam fired to the sky. That's when the skies became dark while the rest filed out of the lab. In a flash, from the ground below, a black door appeared. This door had skeleton tops with wraps around their skulls and chains to the doors keeping it shut tight...all appearing behind Cyrus. The chunin saw the door and had fallen back, feuding villages working alongside for such the attack. Sakura emerged by Ash's side, worried about what popped up, literally.

"Ash, what's up with that door?" she wondered. Ash remembered that door in the past as Aizen stopped his bout with Ichigo to see the door for himself.

"The Soul Reaper's sword purifies and cleanses the soul of Hollows defeated," he recalled. "In most cases, the soul that resides within the Hollow is guided to afterlife. However, there are those who've committed crime while they were alive...let's just say that their final destination's a bit warmer than others." The chains on the door broke and opened a door with the backdrop of crimson and fire. A _bit_ warmer? Who's he trying to kid? A giant sword skewered Hollow Cyrus.

"He failed," Aizen groaned. He should be paying attention like Sakura was. She tapped Ash on the shoulder to say that Aizen was wide open. Ichigo was down, exhausted from his exchange with him. Ash looked like he was enjoying this blitzkrieg more and more because both leaped down and began their attack. Aizen sensed Sakura coming and quickly drew out his zanpakutō, slicing Sakura and propelling her back to Ash. Then it got more interesting. She quickly became a log. Substitute Jutsu? She was a ninja-in-training, herself. Ash caught the log and fed it his aura. He lofted the wood to the sky as Pikachu, catching up to his master, leaped.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu's tail was aglow. BANG! The log was split in half and half was spiraling at Aizen who slashed it. Not a wise idea. BOOM! The log exploded into a thick cloud of burnt cinders...and Ash was about to seal the deal. He held the log of glowing blue like a baseball bat. "3-2!" Huh? SMACK! BLAM! Another blast kicked up more debris and shot Aizen toward the gates as the hollow was dragged into it. Sakura reappeared by Ash once more. Aizen flew into the gates which soon closed, carrying Cyrus along for the ride. The chunin watched in stunned dismay about what just happened. Finally, the gates crackled. POOF! The gates shattered and scattered. It was all over. Everyone from the ninjas to the Soul Reapers and those in between were glad that this was finally over.

"It's...over...," Suì-Fēng sighed. "That Hollow...and Aizen will no longer be a bother." Not according to the glare on Ichigo.

"Don't bet on it," he doubted. "Aizen will find his way out of Hell. He won't surrender until he destroys the head general." Yoruichi and Rukia would agree. Aizen's tenacity shouldn't be underestimated. Orihime came forward to meet her friend.

"Ichigo!" she called out to him. Ichigo twisted around to see the girl who ran off from home. He was upset with Orihime for going on an adventure without even letting Tatsuki know.

"Tatsuki's worried about you, you know." Orihime seemed clueless about the trouble she's caused. That, or something else in the matter because her cheeks were rather rosy.

"I-I'm sorry...and I'm sorry about getting myself into trouble in finding Ash but there's something I wanted to tell you...in private." This wasn't really private. Not to worry with Ash.

"We'll take care of that," he acknowledged before turning to the chunin. "Thanks for your help. You can return to your villages and brief them about what happened." The chunin all nodded before they vanished. That's one way to clear out nearly 200 ninjas-in-training. Gathering Pikachu, Ash, Sakura, Suì-Fēng, Rukia, Yoruichi, Naruto and Hinata left to give Orihime a little more confidence.

"Thanks, Ash." Taking a deep breath, Orihime was about to let Ichigo have it. "Ever since you've become a Soul Reaper, you've protected me and I've felt more safe than before I met you. I've-" Uh oh! She's struggling. Ichigo wanted to help her out.

"Orihime..." he called her name. That made her dart her eyes onto Ichigo's. "I'll protect everyone as much as possible." Orihime wasn't going to argue about that. She already knew how strong Ichigo was.

"Well, the thing is...I confessed my feelings before I had been taken to Hueco Mundo and I want to be truthful about it." She wrapped her hand around his head and pulled him in for...SMOOCH! Ichigo was taken by surprise. This redhead girl expressed her feelings in a way he never expected. Now he knew how Ash felt.

'Orihime...' He succumbed to the soft lips and heavy bust of who he'd call a classmate. She's no longer just a classmate. She's more. But their private moment wasn't private enough. Ash and Sakura stuck around to see the moment unfold. It nearly brought Sakura to tears.

'I wanna ask the Hokage if...' she paused her thought as her eyes peeled to Ash. 'If I can go with him. I no longer want to look for Sauske...because he's here with me.' Sakura had a wish. Could Tsunade grant it?

* * *

><p>TO BE CONCLUDED...<p> 


	10. Tensei 10

The excitement involving the missing chunin was about over. Ash, Rukia and Sakura helped return the kids to their rightful villages after they helped Ichigo stop Aizen and Cyrus from using the chunin to storm the Soul Society and assassinate Yamamoto and creating a forced marriage with Ash and Orihime. Speaking of, Orihime had declared love to Ichigo. Back in Tsunade's office, Tsunade was reading the reports handed in by Ash and Suì-Fēng. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Kiba, Yoruichi and Pikachu were in the room alongside. "Thank you, you two," Tsunade verbally applauded their reports. "With the children back in their respected villages, the lands should be back to normal." That should sound like good news. "Won't be long until missions start pouring in." Everything was becoming back to it's originality.

"That's great to hear," Ash praised. Normal lives were on everyone's mind.

"Ash," Kiba barked, having Ash twist his head in his position. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep Meowth under wraps when those adults came and took him." Ash wasn't worried about Jessie and James reclaiming Meowth. He was more concerned about getting back home.

"That's okay. Unless they know a way back to the Pokémon World, I don't need to worry about Pikachu being taken." Hearing Ash, Pikachu would be happy to have three incensed monkeys off his back...but he knows the tenacity of Team Rocket. It wouldn't be like Team Rocket to surrender when in a fix.

("Let's not celebrate just yet,") Pikachu warned. Tsunade then turned to the Soul Reapers who assisted Suì-Fēng and Ash.

"Ichigo, Rukia, Yoruichi, Orihime," she called. "Your aid to Ash and Suì-Fēng has benefited the mystery. Perhaps I can call upon you sometime if I need help." Ichigo was humbled about the chance to help the ninja world. Suddenly, Shizune popped into the room carrying a pile...a small pile...of documents. Business beckoned. At least it wasn't the size of pillars like the beginning story.

"Lady Tsunade!" she spoke. Tsunade sighed as she rest her head on her fist. Her duties resumed.

"Missions." Knowing she had to do her job, the rest were ready to excuse themselves from her office.

"We see that you need to get back to work in running Konohagakure," Orihime pointed out.

"Yeah, Grandma," Naruto agreed. "If you need anything, just bring Ton-Ton over." Shizune, Sakura and Tsunade watched on as the rest leave the chambers. Tsunade had an idea about why they would just exit her office.

"They're fearing what the missions are going to be," she guessed. The word "missions" had Sakura remembered that she wanted to go on a mission of her own and turned to the Hokage.

"Lady Tsunade?" she spoke. Tsunade and Shizune twisted heads to the pink-haired kunoichi. "I- I was wondering if... if I could go on a journey into Ash's world." Shizune shuttered in thought of Sakura going elsewhere than continuing her training to be a ninja. Tsunade humbly chuckled with a rather misplaced grin.

"Now why would I simply let you go and join Ketchum into his world?" That smirk on the Hokage caused Sakura to flinch and stutter an answer. "It wouldn't be...out of love, would it?" Sakura realized that Tsuande was onto her. She knew about Sakura's admiration to Ash. "You still have business here." That news broke Sakura's heart and confidence. She wanted to go to Ash's world but now she couldn't. Oblivious to the rejection, the rest were planning one more trip: home.

"Well, with the case completed, I guess we need to get you back to Pallet Town," Suì-Fēng situated. Ash nodded. Ichigo was wanting to know about how Ash was doing in that world.

"So, what else do you need to do in Sinnoh?" he asked. Someone was late to the information.

"Sinnoh's done, Ichigo!" he announced. "Finished in the Top Four at the Lilly of the Valley Conference. Best finish ever!" Naruto chuckled and smacked Ash fiercely in the back. The slap was so hard, it knocked Pikachu off of Ash's shoulder and into Rukia's arms.

"This is news we didn't get when you first arrived!" he cackled. "Way to go! You'll be on top of the Pokémon world in no time!" Ash appreciated the compliment from his blond ninja-in-training friend.

"Believe it! I'll be conquering leagues in the blink of an eye!" Naruto had a smug on his mug, happy that his support was accepted but...

"Look, I may like you and all but don't go stealing my thunder. It's part of my personality." Pikachu sneered before firing an electric attack, zapping Naruto. The poor orange-clad ninja collapsed on the floor and Hinata came to his aid.

"Was that really necessary, Pikachu?" Pikachu wasn't sure why Ash would be upset at him.

("What?") he squeaked. ("I was just giving back his Thunder!") Pikachu, Naruto meant that figuratively. Still, Orihime and Ichigo shared a laugh at the pain of Naruto. Since Sinnoh was completed, Ichigo had a back up question.

"So, if Sinnoh is done," he brought the topic back into discussion. "Where are you heading to?" Ash sighed, fearing that this question was about to be asked eventually.

"I was gonna visit Professor Oak about any new regions that were open," he planned out. "Of course, that was before Rukia came by with the mission here." Well, now that this was completed, he could go on that new journey. "Then again, Scott could come by about a new Battle Frontier in maybe Johto or Hoenn, meaning I could see Norman and family again." So many options began leaving Ash indecisive.

"Ketchum!" Suì-Fēng voiced. She offered a hand for a shake. "Unlike my Lieutenant, you've proven to be a worthy partner. Perhaps I could recruit you as being one of my soldiers should the time come." Ash shook the hand of the 2nd Division captain. "After all, unlike Uzumaki, you're not a Ryoka."

"Thanks, Suì-Fēng." The door opened and out came a dejected Sakura. She couldn't accept the denial of traveling to the Pokémon world. "That look tells me a lot. Tsunade isn't letting you go?" Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I hope that you would go along with you, learn and maybe..." It was upsetting to hear Sakura unable to join. Ash wanted to do something to make up for Sakura's inability to be in the Pokémon World...but he had nothing. All his equipment was back with the 12th Division.

"I...don't know what I can do for you. I mean...I don't have anything on me that's my own I could give." Never fear, Ash. Ichigo to the rescue! He presented a red baseball cap which had a green triangle in front. Ash saw it, surprised to see it in Ichigo's possession.

"Think this could help?" he offered. Seeing the baseball cap had Ash sighing in relief...but perplexed at how this baseball cap was in Ichigo's hands. Besides, what's so special about that cap in the first place?

"That's my Official Pokémon League Trainer's Cap! I wore it when I traveled my home region, as well as the Orange Islands and Johto!" That's official, it was his cap. "But how did..." Ichigo replied by darting his eyes at Rukia. Rukia stole it?

"Found it in her closet back home. I never wore a hat lately and it wasn't one of Karin's. I had a gut feeling that Rukia wanted something from you and this cap is telling me a lot." Rukia wasn't trying to hide her groaning from everyone.

"If I recall, you said that you were too old for Ash and that you didn't want to play love games," Hinata remembered. Did Rukia have anything to say in her defense? "So you...do have a...crush on Ash?" Even with everyone talking to her, she refused to say anything to counter their findings. Surrendering, Ash had an item of his that he could give to Sakura.

"Well, if you feel lonely, this may help you think of me," he offered. Sakura snagged the cap, remembering all the moments she had with Ash during their brief time together from the moment they met in Tsunade's office to their swim in the hot spring to rescuing the chunin.

"Thank you, Ash," she awed before she leaned in and gave Ash a farewell kiss. Rukia's back was turned, not willing to see the kiss and hiding her enraged jealousy. With that, Ash and the Soul Reapers bid farewell to their ninja counterparts. It wouldn't take long before Ash and Suì-Fēng returned to the 12th Division for Ash to reequip his belongings.

"Fits like a glove," he smiled as he dressed his hands with the fingerless gloves. Captain Kurotsuchi and Head General Yamamoto were there to praise Ash and Suì-Fēng with their hard work.

"From the report submitted by you, Captain Suì-Fēng," Yamamoto spoke. "It was a good thing that you were summoned, if only to confirm one of your own world's bodies." Ash was grateful to hear praise from the master of the Soul Society.

"Thank you, Head General. Still, I kinda wish I found him sooner than when Aizen ripped his soul out." There was nothing wrong with Ash's actions according to those who've been involved with the case. He was also permitted to give out that confession that he'd learn where Cyrus was when he vanished from the Pokémon World.

"Not everything that happens is predictable," Kurotsuchi reminded.

"Yeah, expect the unexpected." Pretty much stating the obvious at this point. Kurotsuchi placed a leather gauntlet on the table. The gauntlet had a red ruby embedded in the knuckle. "So, the Glove of Arceus..."

"Is that what Rukia brought over? Well, I'm gonna do some research on this glove. It's a knack with me. I can assure you that it's in safe hands here." The Soul Reapers, with the exception of Aizen, were trustworthy and Ash acknowledged their words. "In the meantime, I do have a special tool that can help you summon your Aura Guardian form without exerting too much energy drawing it out." Kurotsuchi gave Ash a belt buckle with "AK" imprinted onto it. "Just press the four corners of the belt to summon the guardian in you and you'll be at full strength while fighting." Very handy. 12Th Division's knack can produce some incredible toys.

"Thanks a lot, Captain Kurotsuchi." With one final sigh and Pikachu returning from the 4th Division's checkup, Ash and his little Pokémon were ready to return to Pallet Town. The past few days were pretty exhausting, even with that hot spring bath that healed him and Sakura.

"Come!" Yamamoto called to Ash. "Home awaits!" Entering a portal back where Ash and Suì-Fēng entered, the portal sent Ash back to Pallet where he and Pikachu rested up. Their next task: a new adventure. The next morning, a three-headed brownish orange bird cawed the rise of the new day. Ash and Pikachu were up, eating breakfast. They could only ponder who could be joining the two on their next adventure as they headed to Prof. Oak's home, walking down the road.

"It's not gonna be the same without Brock, Pikachu." Brock? This was the first time that name was mentioned. Was he special? Pikachu sighed in agreement. They arrived at a ranch where their eyes were being deceived. A dark blond girl in a bleached yellow dress was feeding some of the Pokémon. Too short to be Ino. Ash realized who it was off the bat. "Yuzu?" Hearing her name, the blond spun her head to see Ash and Pikachu.

"Hi, Ash!" she greeted to the befuddled duo. "I hope you don't mind us." Us? Who else?

"Yuzu, how did you get here?" Special connections?

"Well, I was curious about how you were doing so I asked Ichigo if I could come on by." That's understandable but...then, growling noises. Ash peered to the sound where a grapple of a man and Pokémon confronted. The man was tall, tanned and wore a Hawaiian button-down t-shirt. The Pokémon was a big blue bear. The bear was overpowering the tanned man with one mighty shove. The man was losing his footing.

"You got it, Snorlax!" he praised. HE should focus on what he's doing, not saying. His footing slipped from underneath and Snorlax lifted him before...SLAM! Big bear Pokémon, bigger slam. The man was motionless for a little while. He rose a little, shaking cobwebs from his head as Ash and Yuzu came to check on him.

"Chad!" they shouted in fear. Slowly, Chad got to unsteady legs but smiled up to Snorlax.

"That was good work, Snorlax. Guess that half-ton size has power behind it." Half-ton? That's understating big. Snorlax roared confidently to the gesture. The smaller group arrived to meet the big man.

"You okay, Chad?" Yuzu worried.

"I'm alright. I feel like I need some rest before testing the Tauros." He wasn't serious about it...was he? Even Ash had to raise an eyebrow as he glared at the herd of brown bulls idling close by.

"All 30 of them?" he pointed out. Chad and Yuzu saw the herd but the big man didn't seem deterred.

"Nah, just a few." Even if he wanted a selected bunch...that's still a lot of bull. "Well, Ichigo felt that you did a lot of work on your stay in Naruto's world that he'd ask us to go along with you on your next journey." This was news to Ash. Yuzu and Chad with him and Pikachu on their next adventure?

"We even have someone from that world who also wanted to travel," Yuzu informed. Someone from the ninja world? Naruto? Hinata? Ino? Nope! Sakura sneaked behind Ash in some new duds that made her look like a Pokémon Trainer: red spring jacket, tight jean shorts and tennis shoes. Her hair had a blue tiara instead of her headband. Boy, won't Ash be shocked to see her. Ash sensed a presence behind him and turned. Startled, he slipped on the grass and fell onto his...nope, Chad caught him before his hide hit the turf. Sakura and Yuzu giggled at Ash's brief misfortune.

"You okay?" Sakura asked as she helped Ash back on his feet. Ash had a question about her appearance.

"Didn't Tsunade say that you couldn't-" Ash started but Sakura jumped her gun.

"It was for a few deliveries around Konohagakure, and the Hokage let me travel over here with Urahara's help. By the way, there isn't anything between you and Yuzu...is there?" Ash and Yuzu glared at each other but shook heads. Nothing between them at all.

"I'd have a better chance with Chad," she compared. A big guy like Chad with a little girl like Yuzu? Hey, it worked with Kenny and Yachiru.

"Well, I am happy that I'm traveling with someone who helped save a whole lot of ninjas-in-training...and my heart." How did Ash save Sakura's heart? SMOOCH! There's a kiss and Yuzu wasn't jealous one bit, totally different take than Rukia. Instead, she was awed by the notion.

"Perhaps we may find a special someone here," Chad figured. Yuzu could wonder if there was someone who she could actually fall for. There was one thing that needed to be done: finding out where Ash and his new crew of Chad, Sakura and Yuzu would be going to? Whatever the journey, Sakura was happy to be with someone special. That's victory in her opinion.

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
